


The Priestess (Season Two)

by clareturner23



Series: The Priestess [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Naruto, Once Upon a Time (TV), Persona 5
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareturner23/pseuds/clareturner23
Summary: After Sasuke and Sakura have a lovely honeymoon, the Tardis brings the four to the universe of Once Upon a Time. They make their way through Neverland until two members of the main cast get kidnapped. Sasuke and Sakura stay in Storybrook to help the timeline progress while the Priestess and Itachi host Neal Cassidy in the search for Emma and Killian. What none of them know is they will be trapped in a long timeline of someone the Priestess knows and loves the most.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/River Song, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Priestess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710340
Kudos: 2
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Aye, We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my series. As we left off, The Priestess and the Uchihas find themselves on the Jolly Roger. Killian is completely caught off guard, not knowing nor understanding what this was all about.

Killian knew the risks of traveling to Neverland. He knew how dangerous the sea was. What he didn’t expect was the “Evil Queen,” Regina Mills, being killed. The mermaids didn’t seem as they were the last time the pirate had encountered them. They seemed darker.  _ Possessed  _ even. Just another reason to despise magic. Had the crocodile done this? He had left the group earlier on when the storm came. Though it was his grandson, they were trying to find and save, so it could not have been that. When Emma dove in the water in hopes of bringing them together instead of fighting, Regina was hit by a rig that was aiming for the water, bringing her in as well. Emma and her father tried to save her, but she had gotten back on deck by the time the Queen was dead.

The chaos did not stop when the sirens left. Out of nowhere, a door suddenly appeared that he knew it was never there before. He was still on edge, so it was no surprise that he and David both raised swords at the three strangers that came out of it. The first girl was strangely dressed and rushed over to Regina’s body. 

“No, no, come on, you can’t be dead! I know for a fact your alive well over ten years!” She used a strange device that buzzed and sighed. She cursed in some language that Killian had never heard. Though, the girl’s mannerisms reminded him of a woman he met long ago during his extended stay in Neverland before.

“Who are you?” Emma asked the girl defensively. “Where did you come from?”

“Oh, right. I always forget introductions. I’m the...” the stranger began, but that is when the Captain spoke.

“Priestess?” He asked. “Is that you? You look a lot different than last we met. Still beautiful, though,” he smirked.

The girl sighed with a small smile. The man with long black hair seemed to be a little jealous at the last remark. “Hello, Killian. I almost forgot about that time. It was about a hundred and fifty years since I was in Neverland last. I did mention that I can regenerate and change faces, yes?” 

The pirate chuckled and nodded, lowering his sword. “So it is you. I thought that I would never see you again. I take it that Regina was not meant to die. Just as Baelfire was not to as a lad,” he sighed.

“You know her?” Snow asked suspiciously. “What do you mean like he wasn’t supposed to die? He’s dead now.”

“Regeneration? Is that like that show  _ Doctor Who?”  _ Emma asked. 

The woman gave a sad smile. “Ah, so you know about him. I’m a Time Lady just like him, yes. I’m a special one. I met Killian before. Had loads of fun swashbuckling with my old companion Captain Jack Harkness. Way back in another timeline when Killian stayed in Neverland for a while. Peter Pan had actually killed Baelfire because of my enemies’ influence. Because of his death, I had to save six people or have six children make up for it. It was rather difficult since I did not exactly know what happened in that timeline. All I could do was guess and save people directly if I saw they were being killed.” The Priestess rolled her eyes when Killian smirked. 

He and Captain Jack had gone and tried to make babies with her and some of the natives. They ended up going to the Enchanted Forest to save lives since it was easier to figure out. Harkness had flirted with the pirate, which ended up in Killian, realizing that he may not be just into women. His brother would have most likely never let him hear the end of it. Killian looked at the man with her again, and he seemed extremely jealous. He knew that look. Had he fallen for her as well? Killian never said, but her presence infatuated him. He felt things that he had never felt since Melah. At least until he met Emma, but he would never mention that aloud. The Time Lady went on with her explanation of who she is and why she is here. Killian went back to steering towards the shore of Neverland.

“My task is to keep the worlds within the Universe of Shicon balanced. I was born in a world similar to the Earth that Storybrook had gone to. Since it was Ancient Egypt, I chose the name Priestess just as the Doctor chose him as well as the Master and his bloody son Pharaoh,” she paused, trying to calm herself down. “Anyway, in that version of Earth, stories are created that create their worlds or in your case universes. My job is to keep up with all these things, and when they are in trouble, I have to keep the balance. The Pharaoh wants to destroy all the worlds to control one world with all in one. Any questions so far?”

David rose his hand, “Ok, so I follow you with who you are, but who are they?”

“Her companions,” the oldest said. “We travel to the worlds with her and help her save worlds. I was supposed to die with my brother thinking that I was evil. Instead, she told me to tell him the truth about what I was forced to do and why I did it. She is giving us ten years to make up for the years we spent apart. Even trade. In return, I die remembering good memories instead of regretful ones.”

“Die? Why are you going to die?” Snow asked, concerned. She was indeed so pure of heart, wasn’t she? Well, until she killed Cora.

“I’m supposed to fight him until his sickness kills him,” the younger boy said sadly. The pink-haired girl frowned and hugged him. The wedding rings did not escape Killian’s sights. Priestess frowned but went on with business. They had just pulled ashore, and they needed this explanation to be briefer. 

“From the state of Regina’s body, I am guessing that the mermaids and storm that followed was much more intense than initially planned?: 

Snow nodded, “yea, Emma dove in the water because she wanted our arguments to stop. When we all rushed to the side, a rig hit Regina hard on the head, which caused her to fall in as well. David and Emma brought her back on the ship, but she must have died on impact.” She frowned. It was evident that Snow had wanted peace between all of them and felt guilty.

“Right,” Priestess sighed, “I just really hoped it wasn’t going to be Neverland again. Ugh, I hate this version. It was so nice to go to the _ Hook  _ version. The Lost Boys were so fun in that one. Though, James Hook wasn’t exactly as attractive as Killian is,” she shrugged.

Emma snorted at that, ”and Pan isn’t a Lawyer trying to save his two kids. This time he’s a brat who’s kidnapped, my son,” 

Killian blinked. What exactly was he like in these other versions of him? He shook the idea out of his head, focusing back on the present. “Ok, so Regina is somehow not supposed to die, and you have to make up for her death,” he summarized.

“Your story sounds a little like that Kingdom Hearts video game Henry used to play all the time. He talked about it non stop while in school,” Snow said thoughtfully.

The Priestess smiled sadly, as if remembering something. “Yea, that universe is so interesting in itself. However, the version of you in that is annoying—no offense Snow. You’re the kick-ass version that everyone loves. Oh, and my companions. Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura Uchiha. Sakura was married in, but she fits in perfectly,” she beamed proudly. The girl’s cheeks went as pink as her hair. 

“Is her hair naturally that color?” Killian asked curiously. It had been bothering him this entire time. 

“Yes, in their world, it is,” she nodded. “Alright, well, we don’t have a choice but to join you all in-”

Her sentence was cut short when a sound came from the bow of the ship. She froze alongside the others who seemed just as tense. 

“Wait… I didn’t watch much, but that sound, that’s the Doctor, right?” Emma asked.

The Priestess backed up and almost went overboard. “Yes,” she nodded quietly. She breathed in before going up the steps. Killian was confused at all he was witnessing but followed the mysterious woman. He found a strange blue box on the deck above that read “Police” on it. The priestess had spoken about this Doctor before. Said that he was her father that can never remember who she is. It was a sad story, but he knew he had to keep that to himself. It wasn’t his secret to tell. The door opened, and a tall man with hair as fluffy as the Time Lady’s bangs and a young woman with blond hair came out looking just as confused. 

“Who are you- You’re a Time Lady. How are you a Time Lady?” He cornered the Priestess as if to interrogate her. Killian was closest and came over to make peace.

“Eh, mate. The better question is how you two ended up on my ship,” he said, breaking the tension literally by putting his hooked hand between them. He could feel the girl trembling, but Itachi, the man he had seen jealousy from earlier, came up to give her comfort. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong? What do you mean she’s a Time Lady? Isn’t that a good thing?” the blonde asked, trying to calm the man down.

The Doctor took some breaths and backed off. “Please explain,” he said calmly now. 

“I’m,” the Priestess began in a shaken voice. “I’m a special Time Lady. I might be able to show you.” She went up to the man with shaky hands and touched his temples with her eyes closed. A few seconds passed, and she opened her eyes, taking her hands away in shock. “No… you don’t know me yet. How is that possible? It can’t be possible. Why did it have to be here of all places…” she stopped in thought and stared at the jungle of Neverland. “Is that...why? Nevermind that, can you get out of here with the Tardis? You two shouldn’t be here. It’s another Universe your not supposed to be in.”  
The Doctor blinked in confusion but shook his head. “No, she had a strange meltdown and landed here. It looks like she won’t be flying anytime soon. What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly and sighed. “Great. They’re stuck here. Stuck on the Jolly Roger in Neverland. Just brilliant…” 

“Neverland?” the blond asked. “Like Peter Pan and Hook Neverland? Wait, is he Captain Hook? He doesn’t look like he does in the movies.”

The Priestess chuckled a bit. “That’s because he’s a different version. He’s more of a… chaotic neutral version named Killian Jones. Pan is the bad guy here, Rose.”

“How do you know my name?” she asked, surprised. 

“Spoilers,” Priestess said with a sad smile. “Anyway, we need to stick together so you’ll have to come with us to help find the other blonde’s son Henry. Pan kidnapped him, long story. But we have to go now, or else things might not happen the same way. I have to take someone’s place.”

“What are you talking about?” Doctor asked suspiciously. “There’s no way Neverland is real. Magic isn’t real.”

Killian laughed at that. “You’d be surprised, mate. You’re far from your universe here. Come on; we should get going.” The Captain led them down to the rest, even with their suspicious glances.

“Alright, want to see magic, Doctor?” Priestess smirked. She knelt to Regina and placed a strange contraption over her heart. After pressing a button, she awakened. Alive again. 

“You never used that before,” Killian remarked. 

“It will only last a few seconds. I couldn’t use it on Bae,” she said, turning to a shocked Regina.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“Calm down, Regina,” Priestess soothed. “I need permission. You will go back to being dead in a few minutes. You weren’t supposed to die. You were supposed to help find you and Emma’s son. I can have someone who died live inside this trinket and lend the wearer the dead’s abilities. You will be conscious in their mind and come out if the person is unconscious or lets you come out. It is a temporary fix until I can fix your timeline. Is that ok with you?”

“What…” she was shaking and looking around at the shocked people on the ship. “It depends on whose body I’m going in.” Her tone was back to her old self.

The Time Lady chuckled softly. “That is so you, Regina. It can’t be me because I’m not human. Emma, would you want to do the honors? I know you both don’t get along, but you share Henry. He may not have been keen on you at times, Regina, but I know that he loves you just as much as he loves Emma. He loves his two mothers. He is so kind at heart, and I don’t want him to lose that. That is why someone needs your power and mind. Besides, whether you like it or not, your powers combined are potent. Dark and light can make for a brilliant combination. I didn’t mention you, Snow, for obvious reasons,” she added with an apologetic smile. 

Emma frowned, “I know we don’t get on well. But if it’s to save Henry, then I’m fine with it. I don’t like the idea of using powers like that, but I get what you mean.”

Regina’s life seemed to be fading again, but she nodded weakly. “Fine, I give my consent.”

The Priestess nodded and motioned for Emma to come to her. She gave her a similar device. “Put this over your heart. I can be the link, and Regina’s body will go into stasis. Somewhat similar to what happened to your mum, but not a poison, dead type of thing.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Regina commented weakly. “I feel like it’s wearing off.”

The Time Lady nodded and closed her eyes, putting one hand on Regina’s trinket and another on Emma’s. A purple aura surrounded them that swirled in light blue.  _ Light and Dark, right?  _ Killian thought.  _ That woman is always full of surprises. _ He looked over to the Doctor, who was dumbfounded. He remembered she and Harkness talking about how he never believed in magic because, in their universe, it indeed did not exist. When this was done, Emma gasped and started crying suddenly. 

“What was that?” She asked, surprised. “Those...visions.”

“Oh… that. Sorry, I forgot to mention your memories will be shared now.”

Emma nodded, standing up and held onto the side of the ship. Snow rushed over to see if she was alright, but Emma pushed her away after regaining her composure. “Right, well, we should get going.”

Priestess sighed and nodded. “Yea, we need to do this. Also, this is the only thing I don’t know much about if I’m honest. I’ve only seen this series through once. I also despise the last season for reasons. Kind of wish I made you guys watch, though, sorry that you’re not aware this time ‘round.”

“It’s alright; we’re shinobi. We can handle ourselves,” Sakura said with a smile. She seemed so small, yet she had such a determined personality. 

Killian nodded, “Let’s be off then,” he said as they made their way off the ship and through the jungle. The group was quiet, but he guessed it was because of the sudden changes to their company. 


	2. The Voice in My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets used to being able to converse with Regina in her mind, while they try to find Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have gotten annoyed trying to write from the episodes and found the episode transcripts. SO helpful!

Emma knew that Regina and her moth… Mary Margaret had a lot of bad blood. She didn’t expect to see everything that went down first hand. All the pain she endured after Snow had thought it was a kind gesture to tell Cora how happy she felt about Regina and Daniel’s love. Betrayal. It was like her personal betrayals of Lily and Neil all over again. In a way, she understood the rage she felt that led her to darkness. The fear she had when she found out about the man Tinkerbell had told her about. Her second true love. It was the same fear Emma had when she saw Neil again. She could even understand, to a point, why Regina decided to take poison that would not allow her to ever conceive children. Though, she didn’t expect  _ Time Lords _ to show up in their universe either. 

Emma was quiet, as they made their way through the brush and trees. It was a strange sensation. She was able to sense Regina in the back of her mind and had a feeling that she was able to mentally communicate with her.

_ Stop focusing on my past and focus on the task, Emma. We need to save Henry. Call it Operation Henry, _ Regina’s voice appeared in her head, surprising her so much she tripped over a rock. 

“Emma, are you alright?” Mary Margaret asked rushing over in her maternal way. Emma could see the Priestess give a knowing smirk and soft chuckle.

“Yea, I’m fine Mary Margaret,” she nodded getting up.

“Emma,” her mother said softly. “Mary Margaret seems a bit formal at this point. Maybe call me mom? You have done it before,” she suggested.

Emma sighed glancing at the Time Lady again who was frowning now. “We were going to die back then.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I get it,” she said rushing back to the group. 

She saw the Priestess walk with her to comfort her. She really did care about their relationship, didn’t she? Why though? Emma shook her head and decided to reply to Regina in her mind.  _ I didn’t know we could talk like this. _ She didn’t want to sound crazy to the others, so she figured this might work.  _ Is that Operation Henry thing because of what Henry always did? _

_ Yea. Though he would have given a better name, _ Regina mused.  _ It’s strange, this magic that woman did. I would have hated being in your head, but it seems our memories are intertwined now. We both remember each other’s pasts. I think we can work together... Better at least. I’m sorry for how I treated you. Seems we have some things in common. Though, your stronger than I am. I gave into evil and you didn’t. You just learned and moved on. As much as I hate to admit it, I think you should talk to your parents. It was my fault they had to give you up in the first place. If it wasn’t for you, I would have never been able to raise Henry and be his adopted mother. I don’t really deserve that title. _

Emma frowned before replying to her.  _ I think you do. More than me. I gave him up because I was scared and alone. I was in jail and had no way to take care of a child. Maybe that’s why she chose me to carry this trinket. Because of how similar we feel about Henry. He saved me just as much as I am supposedly a Savior. Also, I’m not so sure she has magic. I think it’s kind of weird alien technology. _

_ “She told the Doctor it was magic, didn’t you notice the aura of dark and light?” _ Emma sighed, ignoring the Queen’s comment.

Once in a while, while they walked, the Savior spotted the Priestess looking at her. Those eyes, she knew those eyes. They were lonely and sad. The same eyes she had growing up. The woman glanced towards the Doctor and Rose sometimes in the same way that Emma, herself, looked at her own parents. She was a Time Lady with her own Tardis. One that actually blended in with the scenery. Was the Doctor…

“Emma?” Mary Margaret’s voice broke her out of her train of thought. “You’ve been quiet. Are you alright?” She could tell there was a maternal worry that panged at Emma’s chest,  _ again _ .

“Yea, I’m fine Mary Mar…” she stopped talking when she looked at the Priestess again. She flinched. “I’m fine,” she said in a softer tone. 

The princess tilted her head a little in concern. “You don’t seem alright.”

“Just a lot on my mind, that thing the Priestess gave me made it so that Regina is kind of still alive in a way? We can kind of talk to each other and share our memories,” she added quietly. 

“Oh,” she said quietly. “I guess you understand her a lot more than the rest of us, now.”

“Yea, I’m sorry everything went south between the two of you,” she said with a frown. She ignored the annoyance she felt from Regina in the back of her mind. 

“It’s ok, Emma. You don’t need to apologize. I wish things went differently. We could have been friends,” she shrugged. 

_ Friends? I don’t even know what that would have been like, _ Regina admitted.

The group walked on in silence until they decided to make camp for the night. Emma awoke to the sound of crying. Emma looked around and saw that everyone, except the Time Lords, were asleep. They were sitting silently on different sides of the camp. The woman looked like she had been watching over the older one of her companions, Itachi. The Doctor looked just as confused at the sounds, but the Priestess looked nervous.

_ Why would there be a baby here? Be careful, Emma. Whatever this is might be a trap. That Priestess woman looks like she knows something. _ Regina’s voice showed caution. 

“Why is there a baby out here?” Doctor asked bewildered. 

“It’s not that…” The priestess said annoyed. “Watch the rest of the group alright Doctor? Come on Emma, let’s meet the asshole. Don’t worry about the others, it’s just a spell. The Doctor and I don’t sleep that much, so that’s why we are awake.” She got up and rushed Emma into the jungle before he could comment with some sass. Emma still heard it though. The girls silently followed the sound.

“You hear that, too?” Pan’s voice came annoyingly from behind them both. “You're Emma, right? And you must be that Priestess that Pharaoh keeps mumbling about. You’re dad’s back there wide awake I see. I wonder why others can't hear the crying, then.”

Emma didn’t say anything, but she felt a rage coming from Regina and a purple orb escaped her hand before she could stop it. The boy dodged it perfectly with a smirk. Priestess grabbed her hands and closed her eyes talking directly to Regina without Emma being able to hear it before glaring at the boy in silence. 

“You know each other?” Emma asked. She didn’t comment on the part about her father since she already figured they were related. It wasn’t her place to say anything. 

“I know him, the brat doesn’t know me. Don’t talk about my dad as if you know anything about him. You may be old but he’s still older than  _ you _ !” she huffed. “I’d use my sonic’s magic infusions against you, but I know better.”

The kid smirked, “Ah, he did say you had a temper. Get that from your human mother, or grandmother? I heard both had tempers as big as yours,” she glared but said nothing. Emma knew why she had that look. The Doctor and Rose were her parents. Why didn’t she say anything to them? 

“Who are you anyway?” Emma asked. Obviously, this kid was bad news. 

“Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I thought for sure she would have told you already. I'm Peter. Peter Pan.”

Priestess did nothing to stop her as she pinned the kid against a tree with her sword at his throat.

_ “ _ Where's Henry?” she hissed.

“You've got fire. I like fire”

“Ew, you’re too old for her,” Priestess snapped.

“And Baelfire isn't? Killian isn’t? Killian is about Rumple’s age,” Pan chuckled.

Emma ignored the banter and put her attention back at the brat. “Where's my son?”

“Henry's still alive if that's what you're worried about.”

“Why the hell did you take him?” Priestess was not ignoring the scene but seemed to stay just in case something happened. She did say she had to make things happen the same way, after all.

“He's a very special boy, Emma.”

“I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?”

“I came here to see who I was up against. The  _ Savior _ . Gotta say I'm not disappointed. Not worried about her obviously. She’s not supposed to directly interfere right?”

“Yea… except Regina is dead. I gotta save three lives. One of them is your  _ son,”  _ Priestess smirked. It was Pan’s turn to glare at her. What did she mean, his son? Didn’t he stop aging when he came to Neverland? That’s what all the stories said before. Then again, he looked like a teenager, so it was possible.

**“** What do you say now?” Emma asked steering the conversation back. “You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?”

“No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son.”

“If this is some kind of trap…” Emma glanced at the Priestess, who winced. She knew better than to ask, but that wasn’t a good sign.

“I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises.”

The Priestess snorted. “ _ Boy _ , he says. All you got is vain issues...”

Pan rolled his eyes. “The path to finding Henry is on this parchment.” He handed Emma a piece of parchment over to the Savior.

“Why are you giving it to me?”

“See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can.”

Emma rose her eyebrow before turning to the paper. He glared at him after watching the Priestess sigh. “It's blank.”

“You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are,” in a puff of light green smoke, the brat disappeared. 

There was silence for a few moments before Emma began to speak. “So, the Doctor is…”

“We should get back to camp. It’s almost morning. Can’t leave the confused Time Lord on his own, now can we?” She changed the subject as fast as Emma usually did when it came to talking about her own situation. She knew better than to pry so the girls went back to camp. After a few hours, Emma explained the situation about Pan and the map. The Doctor didn’t seem fond of not knowing what to do, but it seemed as if he was coming around to the fact magic was a real thing here. 

“I know it sounds risky, but it’s all we can do. Only Emma can make the map work properly,” Priestess explained to the others. “I can’t tell you what to do or how to do it, but I have to make sure things go similarly or quicker. It’s the only way to reverse the timeline. Then we can all go back to Storybrook and I can help save three people and send the Doctor back to his timeline. The quicker we get out of this place the better. For all of us.”

“I still don’t get how this all works,” the Doctor sighed. “You know who’s meant to die and who’s not. Do you have to save people now that someone died? You still haven’t explained how you are a Time Lady.”

“Yes,” she frowned. “I wasn’t born on Gallifrey like you. I was born on another version of your Earth. My father was a Time Lord and my mother a human. It’s a long story, and we don’t have time to discuss it.”

Hook sighed and agreed, “aye, no time to explain, Doctor. The brat knows too well what to do, and it’s obvious from what he’s said that the Pharoah is there helping him.”

“Who is the Pharaoh?” Rose asked curiously. She could sense the tension and obviously wanted to help. 

“The Master’s son. The same situation as me,” Priestess said quietly. The Doctor gasped, but she kept going before he could go on with what he was going to say. “Anyway, the faster we get that map going the better. Come on now, Emma, I believe it you,” she said with a soft smile. 

Emma sighed and sat down with the parchment.  _ Come on, we should be using magic for this, _ Regina’s voice told her.  _ It will be faster.  _

_ If this kid is as bad as Priestess says he is maybe that might not be a great idea, Regina. If nothing works we can do it you’re… _

“I know that look. Regina is trying to tell you to use magic right?” Priestess interrupted. “Not gonna work. It’s just gonna lead into a trap. Trust me. It will be a lot less annoyin’ for me to save people if you don’t use magic. You need to look inside yourself and actually accept who you are. Not just pretend to. You gotta be direct with this bastard. Think back to when we met Pan alright? Think about what you saw in his eyes. What you see...in  _ mine _ . Even in the Doctor’s. The two of us, at least, feel a bit similar to how Pan feels in a way. Focus on that. It’s a hint,” she frowned. The Doctor looked at her curiously and with a frown instead of suspicion.

Emma frowned. She knew what she meant. “The look in his eyes.  _ You’re _ eyes,” she added glancing at the Time Lady and the Doctor before going on. “It’s despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night 'cause... she wanted her parents so bad. A girl who was so alone. _ Lost. _ She could never understand...why they gave her up.” The Doctor stared and slowly sat on a tree stump quietly. Hook nudged the Priestess with a soft smile while Itachi took her hand. Both of the timelords were so lonely and knew these feelings. Even if it was not entirely present, it’s a different reason, but it was all the same.

Snow came up to her with a frown taking Emma’s hand. “And then you found us. It was too late.”

“On this island, I don't feel like... a hero  _ or _ a savior. I just feel like what I've always been. An orphan.” The Doctor and Priestess both winced at the word. The Doctor was possibly an orphan, and it seemed as if the sadness in Priestess’ eyes and the confirmation from Hook’s glance meant that she was one. 

“Emma,” she said softly.

“What?” Emma said through tears.

“Look,” Emma looked at the parchment and saw the map appear. 

“What happened?” she asked confused.

“You accepted who you are,” Snow said softly.

“I'm sorry,” the Savior said softly. 

“It's okay. It's the truth. You were an orphan. It's my job to change that.” Emma smiled softly, while Priestess got up shaking it off. 

“Alright, we should get a move on. The Sooner we leave Neverland the better,” the sigh of relief she had after glancing at David did not escape Emma’s sights. Was he supposed to die? She nodded and got up with the rest to find Henry through the jungles of Neverland.


	3. Magic is Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is awed by all the magic in Neverland, as well as being excited to meet her favorite fairy.

Traveling with the Doctor has always been a grand adventure. But this? According to the Doctor, there has never been a place like this. A  _ real _ fairy tale. It was so fascinating. Rose found herself entranced and talking with Snow White while also trying to stay alert. 

“So, the Enchanted Forest is like a mix of all the fairy tales on Earth?” she asked the princess intrigued. 

“Yes, it is! Honestly, I was a grade school teacher before our curse was lifted. I had no idea I was the real Snow White. I read all the fairy tales to my students, and always loved her story. The fact I was actually her when our memories returned was only an afterthought when I saw Charming again,” she said with a little giggle looking over to her husband.

Rose smiled, glancing at the Doctor with a faint blush. Though, he seemed troubled ever since they made camp. She wished she knew what the man was thinking. She wished she could tell him how she felt. She caught a glance from the Priestess at times. Why did she seem so nervous around not only the Doctor but her as well? She let Snow and David talk while going to talk to the girl.

“Hey, are you alright? You seem shaken up,” she asked softly.

The girl jumped slightly before forcing a smile. “It’s nothing. I just hate it here. I spent years here with Captain Jack… dammit…”

“Captain Jack Harkness?” Rose asked confused. “He traveled with you?”

“Y...yea,” she sighed in a whisper. “Please don’t tell the Doctor though. The reason is spoilers. He hasn’t met him again yet.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Though you seem like you need to talk to someone. Why do you keep glancing at me and him? Are we in a timeline you had to revert? You said something about that.”

“Yea, you can say that. When I reverse time, I have to choose one person I trust in that timeline to remember everything. I’m tasked with keeping the balance. If one person dies, I have to save three lives. If one person is saved, it is the opposite. I’ve...met the Doctor many times,” she frowned.

“You have? Then why doesn’t he know you?”

“I… He can’t know. The first time I met him he died. For good, no regeneration. He had no idea who I was in the end. So, that means I’m never allowed to let him remember me. He told me the last time I saw him that I should always make him have the memories of me when he turned up. This time… he had none. Which means he hasn’t met me yet. For the first time he...Sorry. We gotta focus on following the others. You don’t need my sob story Rose,” her voice was harsh. Shaky. She seemed to really care about the Doctor and felt so upset that he could never remember her. Was she his…

Rose sighed and spoke in a soft tone.“The Doctor… is he…”

“Wait, how is the camp behind us now?” Emma asked after glancing at the map. 

“Oh, right! I forgot they kept moving the boy,” Priestess sighed. “Again, I’ve only watched through the series once. Last season really sucked.”

“Aye love, should we go get Tink’s help?” Hook asked. “I was thinking about it, but I’m guessing you know that at least. You did say you paid very close attention to me in the show,” he said with a wink.

Priestess rolled her eyes. “And that’s why you and  _ him _ got on so well…” she sighed. “Yes, we will need her help to get into their camp. Though, I might have to make her remember. That way we can skip the hassle of Regina coming out of Emma for a conversation.”

“Yea, she really doesn’t want to meet up with her, she keeps ranting and it’s giving me a headache, to be honest. Ow! Jeez, stop yelling.”

Priestess sighed. “Like an old married couple… anyway, she doesn’t gotta worry. Also, I got an idea to make her feel better about things.”

“Wait… Tink. As in Tinkerbell?” Rose asked with a smile. She’d never admit it, but that was her favorite character from that movie. Her mum got cross when she didn’t want to get out of her fairy costume at times. 

“What do you mean you can make things better?” The Doctor asked. Rose could tell he was more curious than suspicious.

“Just as I’m a special Time Lady, I also have the perk of having magic infused with my sonic. I’m able to transfigure and transform certain creatures as long as they are similar to creatures from another world called Nionia. It’s the first world that was created in this Universe. Come on Killian, let’s lead the way!” She said with a smile. It was interesting how she could move the conversation that easily. Like whiplash, really.

Along the way, Sakura, the female companion of the Priestess had to stop and get sick suddenly while they walked. “Sakura, are you alright?” Her husband asked nervously. “You didn’t eat anything bad, did you?

“I’m fine Sasuke, let’s just keep going,” she said with a smile taking his hand. The rest of them finally made it to where Tinkerbell’s home was. She watched the Priestess go inside while everyone else stayed outside. 

“Rose, you seem a bit giggly. What’s that about?” The Doctor asked with a small smile walking up to her. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just something very embarrassing…” she blushed softly, causing Doctor to smirk.

“Come on, what is it? I won’t tell the others,” that smile of his made Rose melt. It’s part of what made her fall in love with him.

“I… May have had an obsession with Tinkerbell as a kid. Don’t ask my mum. She will go off and embarrass me even more!”

The Doctor chuckled, “you didn’t dress up as a fairy did you?”

“I… so did. Yea. I did...“ she admitted with a sigh. 

“I would have loved to see tha-” Doctor stiffened and looked around. “Do you feel that?”

“Feel what, Doctor?” Rose asked concerned.

“It’s… another Time Lord?” he said questioningly.

Rose saw Hook stiffen and get on the defensive. “If you sense another Time Lord it must be the Pharoah. Be on your guard, he is not one to underestimate. To those of us who know the Crocodile, he is much worse than even he. He almost killed him without even using magic.”

“A Time Lord almost killed Gold?” Emma asked surprised but kept a guard up.

“It sounds like that bastard…” Sasuke hissed. His and his brother’s eyes were blood red. She wondered how that happened. The boy stood in front of his wife protectively. Rose stood behind the Doctor who had his sonic out. His was not as powerful as the Priestess’ since it did not hurt people, but it helped. A man walked through the jungle to greet them with a smirk while a boy also appeared next to him with a smirk. Was that Peter Pan? He was dressed in all green. Rose thought he could only fly though. Emma glared at the boy and put a sword to his throat. The boy smirked. 

“Lovely seeing you again, savior,” he chuckled.

“It would be better if you didn’t keep moving my son around like that!”

The Pharoah smirked, “ah, nice to meet again like this, Doctor. Oh, and this time with Rose. From the look on your faces, I’m guessing this is the first time meeting the Priestess and myself. That is interesting, isn’t it?”

Itachi didn’t let them reply and instead went to attack the man. Rose and the Doctor was so surprised at how fast he moved. They really were ninja as they said. He held a kunai to his throat. “What are you planning? Why are you working with the brat? Last time you worked with an asshole like him you caused a war.”

“Ah, but that’s what I’m best at. I get it from my father, can’t wait for you to meet him again Doctor. I’m sure he will love seeing you again.”

“What do you mean? He’s dead. All the other Time Lords are dead. I’m still confused about how both of you are Time Lords in the first place!” 

“Isn’t that a  _ spoiler, _ Doctor?” Pan interjected. “Pharoah told me all about you all. It’s amusing.”

“You’re just a bratty child. Grow up, will you!” The Doctor yelled.

Pan laughed, in an ironic way. He raised his hand, which caused Sasuke to disappear. Rose was about to say something, but she was also teleported somewhere else by green smoke. She was in a cage with Sasuke. The boy was already trying to get out. “SAKURA!” he yelled punching the cage.

“It’s no use, kid,” a man said from another cage next to them. They were both on high platforms above what looked like an endless pit. “The cage is infused with magic. Nothing can get you out.”

“Who are you? Where are we?” Rose asked confused trying to calm her breathing. 

“I’m Niel Cassidy… well my real name is Baelfire, but I gave up that name years ago.”

“You’re Henry’s dad,” Sasuke noted. “So we’re stuck here?”

Niel nodded. “Only way out is for the people we care about to come and say their deepest secrets. Apparently that Pharoah guy killed me before? Not like I remember, but they also took my Papa hostage. That guy said he was able to actually kill him without his dagger, so I had to cooperate or he would die. We have a lot of differences, but I don’t hate my Papa. I don’t want him to die,” he sighed and sat back in his own cage.

Rose frowned and sat back next to Sasuke. They heard a loud booming sound from outside that shook the cave. “What...was that?”

Sasuke gave a small smirk. “That is my wife. She can level whole pieces of woods and forests. A Sanin named Tsunade taught her,” he shivered. “At least she’s not cursed anymore. Kagura really rubbed off on her. That was terrifying.”

“Wow,” Rose said surprised. Neil looked just as surprised but said nothing. Rose sat back. Telling secrets? What would the Doctor say? He must have so many. Would he say his real name? All three of the captives could do now was wait.


	4. Secrets and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is determined to get his Rose back. The Echo Cave is how he finds out the secret of the Priestess.

“ROSE!” The Doctor yelled. “Where did you take her! I demand you bring her back!”

Itachi’s grip against the Pharoah tightened angrily. “Where did you take my brother? Tell me or I will put you through torture you never even dreamed of!” 

The Pharoah chuckled. “Temper, temper! You’ll never find them if you kill me. Besides, I’ll just regenerate. Doubt you can kill the kid though. He’s better at living than I am!”

“There did you take them?” Emma demanded. None of them saw the look of shock and anger that Sakura had in her eyes from behind them.

“Why don’t you ask Tink and Priestess when they come out? Just tell them it’s where Baelfire is being kept. She’ll know what to do,” Pan smirked. “Oh, did I not mention he’s alive and well Emma?”

“Get...get out of the way, Emma, Itachi…” Sakura’s voice was a little too calm. It was frightening. Itachi seemed to know that look and got away from the Pharoah right away before grabbing Emma to pull her back. Before the Doctor could figure out what was going on the ground shook. It shook right after Sakura had punched the ground in anger. It leveled hundreds of trees and greenery. After the initial shock, they realized that Pan and the Pharaoh were gone.

“GIVE MY HUSBAND BACK YOU ASSHOLES!!” Sakura yelled before kneeling on the ground crying. “He’s gone again. Why is he gone again?” she said shaking.

Itachi sighed and knelt to hold her. “Hey, he’s my brother remember? He’s not going to die that easily,” his voice was so soft and familial.

The Doctor sat down trying to calm himself down. He loved Rose. He never told her but he did. He couldn’t lose her like he lost so many in his 900 years of life. The rest of the group was a mix of shock from the girl’s outburst and determination to get them back. The Priestess ran out with Tinkerbell shortly after Sakura’s meltdown.

“What happened? I know she doesn’t level jungles when… where’s Sasuke and R...Rose?” she asked in a shaky voice. 

“Pan...took them,” Emma explained. The look of shock at the revelation her son’s father was still alive showed in her eyes. “He...he said that he’s with Neil. He said you would know where they are.”

The Priestess froze, holding onto a tree for support. The Doctor watched silently. She looked at him for a good while. The two were silently staring at the other. The Time Lord had suspicions for a little while on who she was. She could rewind time and make people forget things. She fixed timelines. When they first met she ran up and immediately attempted to make him remember something, but there were no memories of them to remember. She looked at him and Rose with longing. A longing he saw in Rose when they met her father the day he died. Was she his child? If so, why could she not tell him?

“Priestess…” Tink said placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are they...where I think they are?”

The young Time Lady nodded with a strained breath. “Yea, I’m sure of it. We should get going. You know the way, right Tink?”

“Priestess,” Hook asked softly. “It’s not  _ that _ cave… is it?”

She frowned and nodded. “Yes, if they are taken to where Bael...Neil…. Neilfire is, then it’s the Echo Caves. The place where they are held.”

“Why… How is Neil alive?” Emma asked. “What are we standing around for? We should get going.”

Priestess sighed, “Yeah, let’s go.”

The group walked in silence. Sakura was still shaking with Itachi trying to comfort her all she could. Snow White and Prince Charming… still strange for the Doctor to think of… were trying to talk to Emma, but she wasn’t exactly talkative. At some point, David had swayed and held against a tree. 

“David?” Snow asked.

“I’m fine,” he said with a smile. “We should get going.”

“Hold on,” Priestess sighed. She dragged David into the jungle for a few minutes, and then came back out. David looked at Snow and frowned. “Alright, let’s go.”

“David, what’s…”

“It’s nothing, let’s go.” The group finally got to the infamous caves the Priestess, Tinkerbell, and Hook was so nervous about. Tink stayed outside while the eight of them walked inside. 

“Sakura!” Sasuke exclaimed out to them.

“Sasuke!” Sakura yelled. She attempted to go to him but there was a large gap between them. Priestess stopped her. “Even if you used Jutsu you can’t get to him. The only way to get them… is to reveal our deepest secrets.”

“Deepest secrets?” The Doctor asked confused. 

“Yes, Doctor. It’s exactly what it means. I know  all too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from the inside is to reveal a secret.”

“A secret? That's all?” Snow asked. Priestess was very quiet, and Itachi looked at her with a longing the Doctor had for Rose.

“Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from an old saying... "the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo." The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone.” Hook took a breath staring at the three captives. Emma was barely paying attention. She was staring at Neil. She had obviously been denying that he was alive until now. 

“It looks like it’s meant for four people to save each cage,” Priestess explained. “You’re group should go first.”

“What about us?” Itachi asked.

“We can do our secrets last. I’ll go last. You two at least know what mine is. You too, Killian. I’d rather go last. It’s all too much,” she said. Her voice was shaking a little.

Hook sighed, with a nod. “So from what you say it works. Well then, I kissed Emma.” 

Overprotective father mode activated in David. “You did what?”

Snow was surprised as well, but she held her husband back. “David now is  _ not _ the time.”

“I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?” Emma asked in an annoyed tone.

“It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Meelah... to believe that I could find someone else that is until I met you.” Emma stared at the pirate in shock before the ground began to shake… again. This time, a chunk of rock formed extending a partial bridge towards Neil’s cage. 

“Mary Margaret…” David began, after looking at the Priestess.

“No, no, no. Me next.” Snow interrupted. For the Doctor, it was hard to call her that. It was a mouthful of a name, and Snow was much prettier for the fair princess. “Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other; since we found Emma... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all.”

“What are you saying?” her prince asked nervously.

“When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby.” David smiled while another rumble happened.

“Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make... An amazing mother. But it can never happen... At least not with me.” He frowned glancing at the Priestess, who looked like a wreck. Was her secret really that horrible?”

“What do you mean?” Snow asked nervously.

“The Priestess took me aside when I felt woozy back there. Apparently, when they came to take Rose and Sasuke I was somehow injected with a drop of  [ Dreamshade ](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Dreamshade) . We had to get to the cave, and she knew I needed a secret. That’s why I haven’t said anything. Besides, I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

Snow gasped looking up at her husband with tears as the bridge finished. Emma ran over to Neil across the bridge and knelt to him.

“You okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah. But Henry…”

“I... It's okay. We're gonna take care of him. That’s what the Just need to get you out of there first.” All of them watched as Emma attempted to open the cage with her sword.

Neilfire, as the Priestess called him, tried to stop her. “Wha... Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma!” Emma stopped, “you know that's not how this works. It's okay. You can tell me anything.”

“When I heard you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now. From the moment I saw you in New York, in the instant you stepped back into my life, I knew. I knew I'd never stopped loving you. And before I even had a chance to take a breath, I... I lost you once more, and all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, it just came... rushing back, and I... I didn't know if I could go through it again. I love you. I probably always will. But my secret... Is that I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead... Because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through all over again.” The bars of the cage dissolved. The two hugged closely. The doctor frowned and looked up at Rose.

“I guess it’s our turn,” Sakura said nervously. “Ok, I know you’re going to be mad at me for this, but I’m pregnant.”

“What?!” Priestess, Itachi, and especially Sasuke exclaimed in surprise. After the rocks formed, Priestess gave her a stern look. Very similar to one the Doctor would give.

“Sakura, you know it’s dangerous out here. When we found out where we were you should have told me. Unless you figured out here, but you should have told me earlier.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I found out just before we came here,” she said in a soft voice with tears. 

Itachi sighed and poked her in the forehead. “Thank you for making me an uncle,” he said with a smile. “Anyway, I need to go next,” he frowned and turned to the Priestess. 

“Priestess,” he said in a soft voice. “I don’t think it’s a secret I’ve had feelings for you. Considering our kiss at Sasuke and Sakura’s wedding. I didn’t push you away because I felt you needed someone who was not meant to die. I pushed you away because Shisui and I met the Pharoah soon after my illness came back. He told me that my future daughter would be the greatest Time Lady that ever lived. Even surpassing her mother. The way he said it sounded like he was going to take her and use her. I… I’m in love with you, but I was afraid to tell you about that day.”

The Priestess looked up at him with a gasp and tears before the rocks formed. She went up to him and hugged him with staggered breathing. It didn’t look like she wanted to leave his arms. “And I thought our confessions were intense…” Hook commented, earning an elbow from Emma and Neil both.

“I guess I’m next,” The Doctor sighed. Priestess did not look as if she were ready. She did say that she wanted to go last. He turned to the cage. “Rose! My secret is to you. Even though this is a new face, memories, and feelings from every regeneration carry over. At first, I wanted you to travel with me because I thought you would enjoy it. Just a fun adventure. But, after we danced I realized I was falling for you. I knew you were better off with someone else. Another human. That kid Ricky...Mikey. Whatever his name is. I live too long. Even then, I just keep getting back to the fact that I’m in love with you, Rose!”

The bridge was finished. The Doctor and Sakura both ran across. It seemed they weren’t worried about Sakura losing balance because she was trained as a ninja. They immediately went to the cage and held hands with the people they loved. 

“I love you too Doctor,” Rose said with tears in her eyes. The doctor tried his best to hold her close to him kissing her hands.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Sakura?” Sasuke asked protectively. “You know I want to have a family with you more than anything. Plus I want my brother to be an uncle before we have to go back.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t know until we got to Neverland. I didn’t get a chance. Everything happened so fast!” She said holding his arms too.

“Come on now love,” they heard from the other side. It was Hook’s voice. “You know you need to tell them. It’s the only way to free them. You know that.”

There was no reply from the girl. “Priestess?” Rose asked looking behind the Doctor. The ninja went quiet. It seemed they knew something. The Priestess was walking slowly down the bridge. She stopped, holding her left arm before speaking.

“D...Doctor, Rose…” she said quietly. She was shaking. Terrified even. The Doctor frowned, looking at her while holding Rose’s hand.

“Your secret is for us?” Rose asked softly. “It’s alright, just say what you need to say.”

“I… My sister Salihah and I were born in a version of Earth called Moranko. In Ancient Egypt. My… my father’s Tardis got stuck there. He thought she was dead, but instead, she was emitting too much energy from her matrix for some reason. His chameleon circuit was broken so it took a bit to disguise her to fit in. While there, he and my mother fell in love. She was his companion, and he loved her very much,” the Doctor’s eyes were widening. He slowly stood up staring at her. He glanced at Rose, who must have been putting all this together too. Priestess was…

“Eventually they got married and had my sister and me fairly quickly afterward. They raised us for fifteen years. I chose to become a Priestess for the temple of Isis, which is why I chose this name. My father spent most of his time working on using the extra energy to create a new Tardis from the energy and technology laying around,” she started crying as the story progressed. “One day… Cybermen and Daleks attacked the city. It was Pharoah’s doing. His specialty is to be able to control any being that is not fully human or Time Lord. He had them kill my parents. Salihah and I ran until we found the newly borne Tardis. I found out about my power and rewound time back to before my parents arrived. Only Salihah, Pharoah, and I remember that timeline…” she stopped trying to calm her breathing again. “My… the...the names of my parents are… Rose Tyler and...The Doctor.”

The Doctor stared at her stunned as the cage disappeared. Rose was crying as well and embraced her tightly. “I, I had a feeling I just wasn’t sure,” she whispered. 

The Priestess held onto her mother tightly. The Doctor’s eyes were full of tears. She’s his daughter. His daughter with  _ his _ Rose. He came over and pulled her and Rose close to him. Sasuke and Sakura already walked across the bridge leaving them to have their moment. “A Daughter. We have a wonderful, brilliant daughter.”


	5. papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nealfire (as Priestess will affectionately call him) struggles to keep up with the father-daughter Time Lord team. After things escalate he speaks up and decides to be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry that I seem to be skipping around. I have a few things planned for this season I want to have as many or fewer chapters each season. Also, I gotta fit an entire season of Doctor Who in this season… Also YES I am referencing Danganronpa towards the end… I have been on a kick the past few months including cosplays! Plus...I am finishing my college classes this week, so YAY.

In his extended life, Neil… Baelfire had been through so much. Abandonment from both parents, trying to survive in Neverland, and finally, getting to a non-magical world only to fall in love with someone that is meant for greater things. He returned to a place of magic after finding out that they had a son. On top of that, his own Papa was dying from a poison Hook had brought to him. So much has happened since then. He had to rely on his father’s magic just to get back to Emma and save their son. They were reunited now and made camp so they all could rest. 

He sat with his back to a tree. Hook confessed to Emma, Emma confessed to Neil, and Neil returned those feelings despite the fact she still pushed away. The camp was quiet, save for the quiet conversation the Priestess was having with her father while her mother talked with Tink. The other blond had apparently been a fan of hers since she was a child, which made the fairy’s spirits heighten. Hook and Emma were also quiet. The three of them were sitting together around the fire. The awkward love triangle wasn’t helping with the look Itachi was giving towards the Priestess. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting close together. Sasuke’s hand was on her stomach. Something he regretted not being able to do with Emma. All because of her being a Savior. It wasn’t fair.

He ended his gaze on the Priestess with her father. It made him ache in his chest. Before they put him in that cage he saw his Papa fighting to save not only Henry but himself. He was so upset with him. He chose magic over his own son, but he could see it in his eyes that moment that he wanted to save his son and grandson. That Pharoah used a strange device that stopped him in his tracks. He controlled him just like the dagger. How is that even possible? 

“Alright,” the Priestess sighed getting up along with her father. “We’ve stayed here enough. If we want to save both Henry and Rumple we will have to get going. However,” she raised her hand, and with that device, she had summoned… a tree? She sighed. “A tree? Again? You could have turned into a hut or something…” she grumbled. 

The Doctor chuckled. “So I made it so you can summon it, and it always turns into a tree. Interesting.”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “Yea yea,” she said going towards it. She opened a door that was not there previously. “Alright, Sasuke, Sakura you know the drill. After this, I’m bringing you home. Too dangerous to travel with a baby. Also, David will you go with me in there?” She smiled widely looking at her father who returned the grin.

Rose and Itachi chuckled. “You are definitely our daughter,” Rose commented.

“What? It’s a tree. What kind of magic is it?” David asked.

“It’s not,” the Doctor said. “Time Lord technology. Go on, go inside,” the man looked like a giddy little child and so did the Priestess. 

Emma sighed and shook her head, which made Neil confused. “You know something I don’t Emma?”

“I didn’t watch a lot of it, but that show Doctor Who… They like to see the reactions of people who go inside the Tardis.”

Sure enough, David walked into the tree after Sasuke and Sakura disappeared. He walked out, circled the tree, and then went back in and out again. “It’s… bigger on the inside. How is that not magic?”

“Trust me, Charming, it’s technology. Come on, I gotta do something. Now, I have never come across Dreamshade, so I’ll need a blood sample.” The rest of the group went inside the Tardis. Neil was amazed at how big it was. It could fit so many people inside.

“I did a good job, didn’t I?” The doctor said with a smile.

“Of course Dad,” she said with a smile.

“ **Nice to see you again, Doctor. Rose Tyler,”** a voice came around them. 

“Ahh, sounds like me!” The Doctor exclaimed with a proud smile. 

“Yep! You did it so that it will comfort me when I don’t have companions. Anyway, come here David. She pulled the Prince by the arm and put his hand on a panel of the vessel. He winced for a second and looked at his hand to see it wasn’t bleeding. Priestess ignored the looks from everyone except her parents and companions and typed on her own computer. A bottle came out of a tube fairly quickly, and she gave it to David. “Here, this should heal you. At least until the end of this timeline. You aren’t dying anytime soon. No need to worry.”

“You told me I was going to die. Were you planning this?” David asked taking the drink.

“You needed a secret for Echo cave. Otherwise, we would not be able to save Neil. Honestly, it’s a good thing you were still poisoned. It was really the only way to do it. I would have to really improvise.” The group of them left after Itachi hugged his brother and sister in law before poking them both in the forehead. It was apparent to Neil it was a strange family thing. The Doctor and Priestess suggested to Rose that she stay in the Tardis too. After all, she wasn’t from the Enchanted Forest, and she was much safer there. 

The Priestess said that there were many things she wanted to bypass. Instead of trying to catch a shadow to help the ship fly back to Storybrooke, she would usher them all back with the Tardis. Both Time Lords proved to be hard to keep up with. They talked wildly about things, and especially technological things as well as elaborate plans. Once the Doctor found out he was her father its seemed like the two became one in mind. They bounced ideas off of each other quicker than the humans could keep up with. Well, except Itachi maybe. He seemed to be able to keep up, probably because of traveling with the Priestess and being a genius shinobi. When they finally got to Skull Rock, they were put face to face with Pan, the Pharaoh, and Rumplestiltskin. 

“Papa?” Neil asked, but there was no answer. It looked like he was a zombie being controlled. 

“Hm, good to see you all again,” Pan smirked. “As you can see, your dear father isn’t able to speak at the moment.”

“My control over those not completely human has become rather precise, hasn’t it Priestess. I see your dear mother isn’t here. Is she tucked nice and safe in your Tardis?” The Pharoah chuckled when the two Time Lords rose their sonics to him. 

“Enough of that, what did you do to Gold, and where is our son?” Emma’s voice, along with Regina’s resounded in the Savior’s voice. There was a purple aura around the blade. It seemed that Emma and Regina were working together. The first time that Neil did not mind magic.

“Ah, I can see where my grandson gets his taste. As well as my son, considering he dated Regina’s mother,” Pan chuckled under the blade. “I’d be surprised if the Time Lady didn’t say anything about that yet. Though by the look on your face it seems she hasn’t.”

“Grandson?” Neil asked with his own blade drawn. “Are you saying you are my grandfather? How is that even possible?”

“Oh, I’m much older than I look, Baelfire.”

“So are we!” The Time Lords said together, their eyes not leaving the Pharaoh. 

“I didn’t say anything because it’s not my place,” the Priestess explained. “You’re supposed to do the big reveal, old man. Now, Pharaoh, let him and Henry  _ go.” _

The Pharoah laughed darkly. “I don’t think so. Not until I’ve had fun with the Dark One.” He raised his device, and Rumple began using dark magic against everyone. In seconds, not only Rumple’s powers but also all of the lost boys were attacking the small group. The Priestess took her father by the hand and did something with her sonic.

“There dad, you should be able to use spells like in  _ Harry Potter _ . Don’t ask… yet,” she said. Her father understood and was giddy about being able to use such spells. The two use powerful spells to blast the enemies away without hurting them. 

Neil worked his way through lost boys and eventually got to his father. “Papa, stop this! I know you have good in you. You came back for me! I don’t know what Pan did to you Papa, but I love you! I’m sorry that I ever resented you.” While he begged and fought against the power coming from him, he saw a flicker coming from his father. A look of fighting back. He remembered the Priestess saying something about the Pharaoh only being able to use his control in terms of the worlds he visited. When he was in Itachi’s world he had to use Jutsu, while in Harry Potter’s world he had to use spells. A curse. Neil knew this was a curse. Belle wasn’t there, so there was only one way to help his father. He pulled himself towards his father and kissed him gently with a kiss. A wave passed throughout Neverland, and Rumple was brought back to normal.

“Bae?” he asked surprised. “How did you…”

“I figured it out Papa,” he said hoarsely with tears and fell to the ground, worn out. “The Pharaoh has to use magic from the universe he visits. He put you under a curse. Only true love’s kiss can break that. Emma did that with Henry.”

The old man fell to his knees and held his son. “Bae, I’m so sorry.”

“Oh damn,” the Pharaoh said with a sigh. He didn’t seem that upset which worried the group. “Looks like you saw through it. Good work Baelfire.”

“That’s  _ Neil _ to you,” he said angrily. “Only my  _ family _ get to call me that. Where is my son?”

“What’s going on? You said you had full control of Rumple. How was that a simple curse that anyone could break?” Pan demanded angrily to the Pharaoh. 

“Oh, I forgot this little brat was here. Oh well,” he took out his sonic and unveiled Henry, who immediately ran to his mother. “You’re story is done. You’re meant to die anyway. You get your happy endings. Don’t worry about that prophecy, Rumplestiltskin, no need to die with your shit father.” Before anyone could react, Neverland began shaking. Shadows surrounded Pan, and he screamed as he was murdered by his own creations. “Better run to your Tardis and sail with the  _ Jolly Rodger _ Priestess. Neverland will be no more in about five minutes.” With that, the mad Time Lord disappeared into his own that was in the shape of a wall. 

“Ugh, come on,” Priestess yelled angrily, summoning hers. They all ran into the Tardis. She attached it to the Jolly Rodger and sailed to a frozen part of space. 

After a small silence, Henry finally spoke. “It’s bigger on the inside, is this a Tardis?” he asked curiously.

Emma chuckled hugging her son. “Yea Henry. Didn’t take you for a fan.” Neil smiled and hugged his son close to him too. Though, Neil noticed Emma didn’t seem herself. 

“Emma, are you ok? You seem out of it,” he asked concerned. Hook seemed a bit off too. 

“Hm? Yea I’m fine,” she nodded. 

“Wait… are you sure Emma?” Priestess said going up to her concerned. She buzzed her sonic and gasped. “No… why...how?” she asked with her voice shaky. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Emma asked confused. “Also...why don’t I sense Regina anymore?”

“What’s wrong? What did the sonic read?” Doctor asked getting his out. Though, his daughter stopped him. “What?” 

“Spoilers… dad,” she frowned. “I think you and mum should get going. I got us safe to a place you can get where you’re meant to go.”

“What about the memory thing?” Rose asked with a frown.

“I… you haven’t had me and Sali yet. I think that maybe this is the first time I can let you both go without memories being erased,” she said with a small smile. She hugged her parents tightly. Neil was worried as she watched her send off her parents in the Tardis. What was so wrong that she had to send them away? 

“Priestess?” Itachi asked concerned. “I thought you would have wanted to…”

“Not now love, I’ll explain that later,” Priestess said with a sigh. She ignored Itachi’s shock at being addressed to as “love.” She looked over at Hook who seemed off as well and scanned him. “I knew it. That’s why he let us off so easily.”

“Knew what?” Mary Margaret asked concerned. 

“I’m sorry, Emma, Killian. I’ll find you and bring you home,” she sighed, not answering the concerned mother’s question. She raised her sonic, and both of them turned into a fleshy mess. 

“Emma!” “Mom!” The words resounded through the Tardis as the loved ones gathered around the mess on the floor. Of course, poor Kilian had no reaction from anyone since he was not exactly that well-liked.  _ Yet _ , anyway.

“Regina!” Priestess rushed out on the deck of the ship to where Regina’s corpse was. The device was deactivated and her body was cold. The rest of them followed her and Henry knelt down with his grandmother holding him close. 

“Mom… I lost both of them,” he said in tears. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find your birth mom and Killian. I’ll bring them back, and you’ll have both of your mums back in the normal timeline,” she sighed getting up.

“I’m coming with you,” Henry said. “I want to save them. I can’t do anything. I’m not special like everyone else. I was just born and then brought to Storybrook. I haven’t even been to the Enchanted Forest, I’m just…”

“Henry, you’re too young. Do you think your mums would want you in danger? Traveling in the Tardis is not one trip fits all. I’m tasked with saving worlds that ask for my help. You are the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming as well as the clever Rumplestiltskin. Your mother is the product of true love and your father is a former lost boy and brilliant in his own right. You’re adopted mother was a powerful Queen. Even if she was evil, she is meant to have a happy ending just like your grandfather with Belle. Even if she is not meant to be with someone, she still has you. Don’t ever think you’re not special, got that?” She told him firmly. Rumple gasped at the mention of happy endings and Belle but said nothing. “That reminds me when I rewind time, do you mind if I choose you to remember this timeline, Rumple? I chose Killian last time, but I don’t think he’d be able to handle the spoilers this time. I think you deserve some happiness.”

He nodded. “I’m still a little confused, but I understand from the little I’ve been able to gather from your enemy.”

“I’m going with you,” Neil said. It was the first time he talked since Emma turned to flesh. “I hurt Emma by leaving her eleven years ago. I need to make it up to her,” he said with a frown.

“Bae…” Rumple said with a frown. He wasn’t going to protest. Priestess knew that.

“I owe it to her, and to Henry,” he added with a frown. He went to hug his son close. “You need to stay in Storybrook with your grandparents. I’ll come back safe with your mom. I promise.”

The boy was crying and shaking but hugged his father. Priestess sighed. It was obvious that parents were important to her. She knew he had to do this. She would do the same for her father. “Alright, just know other worlds can be more dangerous than any world you’ve visited or lived. Sometimes more dangerous than your father’s magic.”

“Yea, I figured. But I need to do this,” Neil said courageously.

Rumple gave a sad smile. “At least the two of you did not inherit my and my father’s cowardice.”

“Mr. Go… Grandfather?” Henry questioned. He was still sad, but he was the essence of hope in this world. “I think you do have some bravery in you. After all, you came looking for my dad even when you knew your magic would be gone in that world. That proves that bravery only gets stronger with time. I have hope for you. You deserve a happy ending just like my other grandparents.” The sweet boy went over and hugged his grandfather for what Neil thought was most likely the first time. Snow and David held each other’s hands smiling proudly over Henry. 

Rumple was shocked at first but held his grandson. They were words the Dark One had never heard. Villains never got happy endings, yet his own grandson insisted he deserved on. “It’s true, Papa,” Bae said joining them. 

“Ok, I think we have a right to join in. Even if it’s a crazy family now,” David added. He and snow joined in, to the shock of the Dark One.

“See,” Priestess said with a smile. “You may think you’re useless, but you have a power that surpasses the Dark One’s as well as the Savior’s. It’s hope. There’s another world out there that holds humans with ultimate abilities. A girl who is the ultimate despair wants to bring nothing but evil despair to everyone in the world. The only thing that defeats her is the Ultimate Hope. I think that it’s fair to say that you are this universe’s ultimate hope, Henry. You brought your mother to Storybook and believed in her and helped break a curse. You believed that your adoptive mother could turn good and have a happy ending. Right now? You believe in your grandfather who is notoriously the Dark One. Hold onto that title, and cherish it, Henry. Belief and hope are important. Trust me, I’ve been to that world and seen what despair can do,” she frowned but went over to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Now, let’s get you lot to Storybrook. Sasuke, Sakura, I was going to take you home, but I think you need to stay with them. I’ll give you the DVDs of the series and put a device on them so no one but the two of you can watch or hear it.”

Sasuke nodded, holding Sakura’s hand. “I understand. The world still needs to turn and the balance has to be met, right?”

She nodded. “Yes, I’m glad I have two brilliant Uchihas as companions!” She sighed with a glance towards Itachi and made the ship appear in Storybrook harbor. When they got on the dock, Belle was there. It seemed she had been watching just in case the ship arrived. Gold went to her right away and held her closer than he ever had. 

“Rumple, I thought I’d never see you again. Who are they?” she asked looking at the Priestess and companions. The Time Lady in question seemed to be holding something back and bouncing on her toes. She bit her lip before running over to hug her too. 

“You are my favorite Disney Princess! No offense, Snow,” she added looking back at the first Disney Princess ever. Said Princess chuckled shaking her head. Neil and Gold were surprised that the woman could go from completely serious to excite in no time. 

“I’m honored?” she asked confused. 

Rumple chuckled, “it’s a long story. I’ll explain it all later.”

“Oh thank you, Rumple,” Priestess sighed. “I hate explaining things all the time. No wonder the Heiresses always call on Mikealon to explain things!” Since no one, not even her companions knew who those people are they looked at her confused. “Oh, right. You wouldn’t know them. Sorry, Shiconian Universe drama. Anyway, it’s lovely to meet you, Belle. In any universe, you’re so brilliant. We should get going though,” she added seriously again. “Sasuke, Sakura, are you both packed and got the special DVDs?”

Sakura nodded with a smile and a hand on her stomach. “Yes, we’re ready. Again, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys right away. The whole Neverland thing got so intense.”

Itachi smiled, poking her in the forehead. The girl seemed used to it by this point, while Sasuke rolled his eyes mumbling  _ niisan _ . “Don’t worry about it, all that matters is that you’re safe. We’ll be back soon so I can meet my little niece or nephew,” he added with a kind smile. One that Neil figured meant he wasn’t supposed to be an uncle in his lifetime.

They all said their goodbyes and got on the Tardis. Priestess sat tiredly in a chair. “You can go find a room, Neil. Any bedroom that is unmarked you can have, get some rest ok?” she said softly. He nodded and walked down the long hallways until he found a room he liked. He put his stuff down and laid on his bed. He was alone now, so he was free to show his emotions. He laid there with tears falling. He loved Emma, and he finally admitted he loved his Papa. Now he was going to travel the cosmos and worlds to find her. His own adventure.


	6. They Never Saw This Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren Amamiya already had a lot to deal with. But this? This took the cake for insane. (Persona 5 headcanons incoming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only going to last a few chapters but I am going to have fun in the Metaverse dammit!!!! Also using the anime protag name from the anime, since I don’t think my default “Crimson Hawk” would work for this much. Also… I SHIP REN AND AKECHI SO BADLY DO NOT JUDGE ME!

“Stop with the rudeness inmate!” Caroline hissed hitting the bars again. Ren Amamiya had been working on strengthening his personas, and the sass that he held deep inside accidentally slipped. When in the presence of those who reside in the velvet room or Sakura-san, he usually held his tongue. Everyone else usually took the brunt of mischief. He fell back on the cold floor and got up again with a groan. 

“Sorry, it won’t happen again,” he said with a sigh rubbing his back.

“Make sure it doesn’t. Anyway, if you’re done here you can go back to the real world,” the kinder sister, Justine, ordered. 

“Hold on, phantom thief,” Igor’s sudden call worried Ren. “It seems some guests have entered Shibuya. Three strangers from three very different worlds. I do not know how they entered this world, but you must exercise caution. They may interfere with your rehabilitation. You will meet them once you leave in the real world.” Ren was confused but nodded as he turned to leave. When he exited, he didn’t understand the sight he was witnessing. A strange woman was holding Morgana in the air as if inspecting him. Two men were with him. A taller one with long, black hair was chuckling and leaning against the wall for support. The other was a little confused and looking around as if he’s never been to Shibuya before.

“Joker! Help!!!” he pleaded. Though, the boy could not help but chuckle. “This isn’t funny!!!”

The woman’s attention looked over at the leader of the phantom thieves. “Woa! You really do look like your spaced out! That’s brilliant… protagonist?” Morgana escaped her clutches and ran back to the safety of his bag. 

“Do I know you?” He asked confused, trying to calm down from the chuckles. 

“She’s been staring at you for five minutes! Then she saw me in the bag and kept looking me over and seems to know who I am! Look, I get you to stand at random places, Ren, but you should still be vigilant of your surroundings!” Morgana hissed.

“Oh, I wish I could hear him instead of just hearing meows. He’s one of my favorites.” Ren heard Morgana meow loudly with a hiss. 

“Priestess…” A man with long black hair in a ponytail sighed and pulled the woman gently. “You know they don’t know who we are and why we’re here. You should probably keep your fangirling to a minimum. I’ve given you five minutes as you said before.”

“Fangirling? Oh right, I’m fangirling over a _not_ a cat being… Sorry, I get carried away with cats. You saw me with Kyo!”

Itachi rolled his eyes with another chuckle, and the other man looked very confused. “Tell me again how I’m understanding Japanese?”

“Oh right, lots of explanations… First, though, I should probably introduce ourselves to the protagonist of this world. Well, this part of the world. It is the fifth game in the timeline. Ok, Sorry for the strange introduction but… ok do you go by Ren Amamiya or Akira Kurusu? I’ve only watched the anime other than the game so I don’t know which one you are.”

“Which...one?” he asked. “R...Ren. I don’t understand any of this. It’s getting late I should be getting home.” He went past them and started walking a bit fast. Though, that is when strange creatures showed up in Shibuya, causing all of the citizens to scream.

“What are they? They aren’t shadows!” Morgana screamed hiding in the bag. “Besides, we didn’t transform!”

“I don’t know, where should we go?” he asked the cat in the bag.

“Shit, Inkos. Come on Ren, we gotta get going! They’re ruthless creatures from another world. Come on!” Before the boy could protest, he was being pulled down alleyways until they reached a wall. She opened a part of it like a door suddenly pulled into what seemed like another Palace. He was shocked looking at the huge, round room. There was a hallway that looked like it went on for miles. A huge computer system was hooked up in the middle of the room.

“I thought we were here to find Killian, what were those things?” the more quiet man asked.

“Ingrakos. A race of creatures that were created by every race in the hub world of Nionia. The old king Malieko created them as a soldier race that would only obey him as their master. You know the Pharaoh though, he must have taken control and brought them here. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s working with…” the woman stopped her explanation and looked at Ren. “Oh right, spoilers. Or not. Ok, how many palaces have you been through Joker?” 

Ren blinked. How did she know his code name? That made her suspicious. “We... just finished our fourth one. How do you know about palaces? How do you know my code name? What even is this place? It looks like that Tardis thing that Futaba was talking about before?”

“THING? THAT IS MY MOTHER,” a voice rang around them.

“Oh hush love. He doesn’t know better! I do wish we could have come when you were helping her in her palace since it's just like home, but she’s a fan! I knew she’d be a fan. She’s so adorable that way. Right, sorry. I’m the Priestess. This is my companion, Itachi, and my temporary companion Neilfire.”

“Neifire?” the man asked. 

“Yea! I love your given name Baelfire, and I know you prefer Neil now. So I’m calling you Neilfire. Anyway, I come from another world, and yes, this _is_ a Tardis. In another world, there is a video game, anime, and a manga based on this one. That’s how I knew Morgana can talk in the Metaverse, and what your code name was. So, you’re in Kunikazu Okumura’s palace then,” she said with a sigh. “Who has died so far to you’re knowledge? Anyone you deem important?”

The phantom thief blinked, while Morgana got out of the bag to explore the room they were in with interest. “I’d say how is that possible, but it’s not like the Metaverse was something I’d think about before I came here.”

“Exactly! Just like going into a TV world, the dark hour in Tartarus, among others. I only know the fourth and fifth games really. Third I only know because everyone seems to love it. Fourth is my favorite just because Yuu seems so gay for Yosuke and it’s so adorable. I only just realized how weird that is though. Voice actor for Yosuke voices Sasuke and Futaba’s VA voices Sakura too. In the dubs anyway.”

“You’re getting off track again,” Itachi chuckled.

“Oh right! Sorry love,” the Tardis made the lights flicker a bit. “Oi! I’m calling both of you love now so get used to it Tardis! Anyways, sorry about that Amamiya-kun. Now, has anyone died while you’re here?”

“Yes, actually,” he said with a frown. “My friend Makoto’s sister was killed in action a few weeks ago.”

The strange woman sat down staring at Ren with a serious expression. “That...changes things. Loads of things. Her palace was supposed to be the next one you enter. An important one too,” she sighed. “Alright, at least I know three lives I need to save. It will be a bit of work though. Time to work magic as I did with Akito. Not _actual_ magic. Just calming brain waves and such. Though considering who he is it might be more difficult. If what I think is going on with him is an actual thing and not just a theory. Alright, well until then I’m getting you home. Hopefully, the Inkos aren’t parading around Yongen-Jaya. If so, I may have to interfere and reveal myself to your guardian. Don’t worry, I got a way for him to trust me,” she said with a smile and pressing some buttons. When they opened the door, Ren was surprised to find themselves just outside of LeBlanc Cafe. 

“How did we…” He began to say but stopped mid-sentence. 

“Right! No Inkos. Good! Now I can try that curry and coffee. Don’t know if I like coffee, but I’ll try it!” She said excitedly. “No matter what regeneration I still love any type of curry though. Spicy, no spice. Indian, Thai. Every kind!”

“I’m not sure if I’m ever going to get used to how odd you are. It’s like whiplash,” Neil noted. 

“Trust me, it does take a bit of time,” Itachi sighed. “That’s why I love her though.” 

Ren nodded quietly and led them into the shop. It looked like there wasn’t anyone there, and he was cleaning up. Well, Futaba was there. She gasped when she saw the new people and hid behind the boy.

“Oh, she’s so cute!” The Priestess squealed, but Itachi nudged her. She cleared her throat. “Oh...right. Sorry. Hello Sakura-san, I’ve heard a lot about this place so I wanted to come here myself. Ren showed me how to get here since we got kinda lost.”

Sojiro rose an eyebrow. He seemed a bit suspicious himself, but they were still customers. Futaba ran upstairs. Priestess didn’t seem fazed and understood why she did it. “Right, I’m glad you heard of this place then. Come and sit, what would you like… You can go upstairs, you know. Thanks for taking them here, but…” Priestess suddenly took Sojiro’s hand and made him look at her with his other hand on his forehead. For a few seconds, the cafe owner stared blankly and confused.

“What is she doing?” Morgana asked poking his head out of the bag. He was still so amazed by the Tardis. “Is it a Time Lord thing?”

That comment made Futaba’s come down partway down the steps in seconds. “T...Time Lord?” she asked quietly. 

After a few minutes, the Priestess took her hands off of Sojiro. “How...what exactly _was_ that? How exactly am I a character in the game and anime and, what?”

“I’m from another world, Sakura-san. So weird saying Sakura as a last name. Especially since Futaba’s voice actress is…”

“Priestess…” Itachi sighed. “You’re doing it again.”

“Wait, It...Itachi Uchiha?” Futaba gasped from the stairway. “How, you’re not really him are you? Is that just a really good cosplayer?”

Itachi smirked and changed his eyes to a red color. Futaba squealed and practically jumped over to him. Something she didn’t do very often to strangers. “Oh my gosh, it’s really you! How are you even here?”

“I guess _Naruto_ is a thing here?” The Priestess said with a frown and a hint of jealousy in her voice. “I’m a Time Lady. I took him and Neilfire over there here in my Tardis.”

“TARDIS?” She squealed spinning to look at her. “A TIME LADY?”

Sojiro went from shocked to nervous chuckling. “You’re taking this well… surprisingly.”

“Their real Sojiro! Does that mean your brother is real and everyone else? Sakura is my favorite!”

The Priestess went into a fit of laughter. “So… fitting… amazing... brilliant!”

“Right, well I think we should close shop right now, so I can understand what’s going on. Figure out what exactly she showed me. Something about you two going into something called a Metaverse? Morgana can talk?”

The two phantom thieves froze and slowly looked at Sojiro, who was now looking at them sternly with a look of a concerned father. The cafe was quiet now, save for the giggles coming from the Priestess. 

“I’ll… go flip the sign…” Ren said and went to do so before sitting down exhausted. 

“Itachi, is she ok?” Neil asked. 

“She’s fine, I’m sure she will calm down soon. Especially when…”

Suddenly a boy came through the front door. A very familiar boy. He looked beat up and bloody, but Ren could still make out it was Goro Akachi. The Time Lady stopped laughing immediately and ran over to the boy detective sitting him down. “You poor thing, what happened? Did the Inkos get you, or Pharaoh, or…” she looked up at the others. “Right…spoilers.”

“Should I call Dr. Takemi? Her clinic should be closed, but…”

“Yes, please do that Sakura-san,” Itachi said with a frown. It was clear he was worried too.

“Ren… Why is he here? Is he on to us?” Morgana asked suspiciously.

The boy in question looked over at the cat, “Yes, I can hear you… if that’s what you mean. I wasn’t sure where to go so I figured the Phantom Thieves were the only ones to help me. Who...are you though? Priestess?” he asked weakly. 

“You know Pharaoh then,” she sighed. “Is he working with _that_ person?” she asked softly.

“If _that_ person is who I work for, then…” he stopped talking and held his head. “Stop...not...now… Loki…”

“I knew it, look, focus on me Akechi-kun ok? Focus on me,” she pulled his face to look at hers and closed her eyes with two hands on either side of his head. Ren and Futaba watched surprised as the boy detective flinched and tried to push back. She suddenly stopped with a frustrated sigh. “Damnit, personas are ruthless. Itachi love, I need your help. Loki is… I’m guessing similar to Jinjuriki? It’s one of his personas, but…” she sighed, glancing at Ren.

“Alright, let me try then,” they switched places and the kind ninja smiled softly. “It’s alright, look at me ok?” The obviously broken boy looked up into the crimson eyes. He was breathing heavily but his eyes never blinked. Just as Dr. Takemi came in, the gaze broke off and he was panting and crying.

“How…” he asked in a shaky voice.

“He was a persona that became a voice in your head, didn’t he? Did he come before or after Robin? I have a feeling that was your first, correct? Especially since you want justice for your mother.” All he could do was nod. He didn’t question the Time Lady, which must have meant he already knew who and what she was. “Hello Dr. Takemi, you can look him over now. His mental state is stable enough,” she said getting up from the booth. 

“Alright,” she sighed sitting down next to him. “Ren, is it alright if we go to your bed? It looks like he’s lost a lot of blood.”

Ren looked at Sojiro for confirmation. “Yea, it’s fine.”

Futaba snickered. “First name basis, huh?”

He nudged her as a sibling would. “Oh shut up! It’s not like that!”

“Ah, so you’ve completed her confidant…” Priestess mumbled. “Didn’t go harem route did you?”

“Harem route?” Sojiro asked. “Confidant? Is that something from the game?”

“Yea, there’s a route you can take as him. You romance all the female confidants. And I mean _all_ of them. Dr. Takemi, his homeroom teacher, that reporter woman, Ann, Makoto, Haru, Fu-nevermind.” she stopped herself when she noticed how embarrassed the two were getting. 

“Were you about to say Futaba?” Sojiro asked in a stern voice.

“Yea… but I always feel weird since they’re like siblings. I never do that. Shame he can’t romance the guys though. Ren with Ryuji and Akechi-kun are my favorites. Especially Akechi. It just fits so well, besides I have a gut feeling Akachi is entirely gay. I mean the boy is surrounded by fangirls but doesn’t have a girlfriend or anything? He doesn’t even flirt. But with Ren…” She stopped when she heard the giggle fit from Futaba and the entirely embarrassed protagonist. Sojiro was chuckling too though. It seemed he enjoyed hearing about how the boy got around in the fandom. Even Morgana was enjoying this little ramble. “My sister likes him with Yusuke though.”

“I LOVE IT!” Futaba exclaimed. “All the fanfiction. I am going to write all the fanfiction! You two should definitely date. So much material!”

Itachi shook his head sitting down with Neil who seemed to be getting used to this chaos. Ren backed away towards the stairs. “I’m… going to see if she needs help.”

“Have Dr. Takemi take pictures if you make out with Akechi!” Futaba yelled up as he got to the top of the stairs. Ren froze, obviously embarrassed. Said detective looked up a little flustered but was still pale because of blood loss. He had his shirt off and a few bullet wounds were being wrapped after the remnants were taken out. 

“What did she mean by that, Ren?” the Doctor asked with a smirk. 

“Nothing, anyway is he going to be ok?” he asked trying to change the subject. 

“Yea, he’ll be fine. Just needs some rest to regain his strength. He’s got some blood loss, but not so much as to need a transfusion. Someone needs to keep an eye on him though,” she explained. It was clear that she mischievously wanted to know what that was about, but was professional. 

“Alright, I’ll make sure he’s ok,” he nodded. The doctor left his room, leaving the two persona users alone. “So, you have more than one persona too?” he asked. There had been a small silence, and the detective was not looking him in the eyes.

“Yes, I do,” he said quietly. “I have for a while now. At first, I wanted to prove that I was special. My mother died when I was young, and I was forced to live with other orphans. That’s how I originally got into wanting to be a detective. After I found the metaverse, I went through Momentos changing the hearts of various criminals. I ended up apprehending them afterward, so it was technically cheating. Eventually another persona, Hereward showed up as a protector and guide. My mother mentioned my father growing up, but when I found out he was a big politician with his own palace is when my third persona appeared. He claimed to be my true persona. It awakened my want for revenge from my father for neglect and my will to destroy this world. I had been following you and the others and planned to kill you since you were getting in my way. That woman’s enemy showed up though. He revealed to my father my intentions. Since he did not even know I was his son, that was told as well. He decided to have his men hunt me down so that I would not betray him.”

Ren frowned and sat close to the traumatized boy. “Hey, you’re safe here with us. I don’t get the full story and I don’t want you to overdo yourself to tell me everything right now. All that matters is that you rest up. We can keep you safe,” he put a comforting hand on Akechi’s. It wasn’t meant to be anything but comfort, but he could see by the way he bit his lip that the Priestess may have been right about his sexuality. It didn’t scare Ren away though. He didn’t have a preference for dating, but the whole thing about Takemi and his teacher was totally off. He wouldn’t date an adult. He also would never have a harem. Unless it was consensual. He got a little closer to the boy, who still had no shirt on, and laid on the other side of him. He was still shaking, but he clung to Ren. He figured that Akechi had not received affection for quite some time.

“Aw come on! Don’t tell me that weird woman was right about you two!” Morgana’s voice came from the stairwell. His back was in the air like a cat that was scared. He ran back downstairs. His voice was far too loud, considering the fits of laughter from Futaba and after a few seconds the Priestess.

“Wierd woman? The Priestess? What did she say?” Akechi asked confused.

“That...she thought you were gay and that we were perfect together,” Ren sighed. If this got out to Ryuji he was sure he’d never hear the end of it. 

“W...well she’d be right. About the first part…” he admitted in a quiet voice. “Not like I’d admit that in public. I would be shunned in an instant since I’m always in the media.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything unless you want me to. It’s not really a problem for me. I feel like everyone should be free to choose who they wish to love.”

“Th...thanks,” he said softly. “I’m exhausted. More than I’ve ever been going through the Metaverse.” Akechi slowly closed his eyes and inched towards Ren’s shoulder. Ren never noticed that the detective was taller than him by exactly an inch. He felt it was attractive for some reason. He didn’t move and let him rest his head. He felt tiredness come as well, so he hoped that the new friends downstairs would not do anything to them. He also hoped that Igor did not call him, nor Akechi down there. He figured that if he was also a wild card he might know the Velvet room as well.


	7. The Wild Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi and Ren find themselves in the Velvet Room and wake up to the rest of the Phantom Thieves in the Cafe.

Akechi awoke in the velvet room. He was dressed in an old fashioned detective garb, just as the old school detectives have done. Across from him, Ren began to stir in his own cell. He looked like a prisoner. He looked around and saw that Igor was angry. Why? Was it because that voice that had poisoned his brain for so long was gone? That Loki was eradicated?

“The prisoner and the detective. I see both of my wild cards have a bond closer than I intended. Didn’t you want to prove that chaos is the way of this world? Why cast your true self aside?”

“True self?” Akechi asked with heat in his voice. “I had Robin before Loki became my persona.”

“Oh?” the old man(thing) asked. “Is that so? Don’t you want revenge on your father, and to usher in a new world after its destruction? That is what we agreed upon.”

“Leave him alone, he doesn’t have to listen to you!” Ren yelled but was hit by one of the guards. Though, they did not fight back. They seemed to be in a trance. Had the Pharaoh gotten to them?

“This does not concern you, prisoner,” he said sternly. 

“What have you done to the wardens?” Akechi asked suspiciously walking towards him. “They are not usually this quiet.”

“A friend helped me gain proper control. He warned me that they will go against me, which is why I needed his help. In fact, his rehabilitation has failed. I think it’s time for him to be executed,” he gave an evil nod towards the girls, who had opened the cage and began dragging Ren to the guillotine. 

“No! Let him go!” Akechi yelled angrily. He only just came to terms that he might be in love with him. He couldn’t lose him too. 

“This is your fault, mischievous sleuth. You allowed your judgment to be swayed. You could have fought back, but now your protection is gone.”

The boy detective glared. Robin suddenly formed in front of him and aimed his bow at the girls. “Robin, SHOOT!” he yelled angrily. As he did so, Robin’s arrow shot both girls through the eyes that were patched respectively. Ren was freed and ran to Akechi’s side, summoning Gabriel to his side. They watched as the girls staggered before fusing into one being. The girl glared at the man. 

“You have imprisoned me, as well as my master, Igor,” she said angrily through her calm voice. She turned to the boys. “My name is Lavenza. I am sending the two of you, the wild cards, to the real world. Fight with the lady of Time to clear palaces. I will keep this demon at bay with all my might. Unfortunately, I cannot be of help to your personas right now. Once you are done your tasks and have defeated the palace of the man who wronged both of you, your world will be in ruin and you two must fight with her to save it.” Without another word, the boys came back to reality and sat up out of shock. 

“Ow!” Akechi winced lying down again. “You’d think I’d remember getting shot when I wake up,” he sighed.

“Hey, take it easy,” Ren said helping him get comfortable again. “So much for us not going to the Velvet Room. I was hoping they wouldn’t drag us there.”

“Yes, I agree. Though I can understand why. I chose to go with you rather than against you as he had originally suggested. His plan was for me to take you down and cause this world to be destroyed. I’m sorry, everything that happened is my fault. If I…”

“Stop that,” Ren said taking his hand. “I get it. Your the one who did the mental shutdowns, but the person who ordered you to do it should take the blame, shouldn’t he?” 

Akechi frowned. He was right, but part of him still wished he could have a father. “I know, but what are we going to do now?” he asked.

“I don’t know, but we need that woman’s help. Lavenza said that, right?” While the boys were having a moment, a closet door (that had not been there when they fell asleep) opened wide which also caused a sleeping Morgana to wake up suddenly and jump up in the air. That definitely wasn’t helping his cause of not being a cat.

“Lavenza? She’s already combined? Wow, things always work fast when Pharaoh’s involved, eh? Oh, sorry boys. I know you were having a moment, but that caught my attention. So what exactly happened in the Velvet Room?” The two boys stared at the strange woman. Did she come out of a closet? 

After their initial shock, the boys told her what they had witnessed. She looked concerned. Very concerned. “Perhaps… this means I should take you to someone who can heal those wounds quicker. Though we’d have to get Futaba to come since she would be extremely jealous otherwise. I don’t want to bother Sakura since she’s pregnant, so I’m going to take you to her teacher, Tsunade. Healing Jutsu or magic works much faster. Magic comes with a price in Neilfire’s world, so going to Konoha is most likely the best bet,” she sighed. Though she couldn’t help but add a smile. “This means I get to go into the metaverse! This is so exciting! Now I can hear Morgana’s voice!!!” she said hugging said “cat.” 

“HELP!” Morgana mewed.

“Priestess, why are you bothering the cat again?” the man with the long, black hair asked, also walking out of the closet.

“How did you both fit in there?” Akechi asked. 

“Oh, right! You haven’t gone inside the Tardis yet! Once we got everyone together I think…” Her sentence was interrupted by banging on the door downstairs. The two of them ran downstairs while Ren stayed with Akechi. The young detective attempted to get up. 

“Hey, you need to be resting,” he insisted.

“I want to help…” He winced. By that time, Neil also walked out of the Tardis and flew downstairs. Ren sighed and helped Akechi go down the steps. The two wild cards were stubborn, after all. When they got down, they were greeted by all of the remaining Phantom Thieves and Sojiro, who seemed very annoyed. The Priestess was calm now, sitting between Neil and Itachi. It really was like whiplash.

“Ren! I’ve been texting you man, where have you been?” Ryuji asked. “Who are they? Why is the boss here and not acting super confused? What’s  _ he  _ doing here?”

Ann smacked Ryuji. “Can’t you see he’s injured?” 

“Hold on, first of all, please sit down and explain everything. There’s a lot of things happening at once.” Ren said calmly while helping Akechi into a booth. Said detective was quietly observing.

“We were all threatened out of our homes by strange creatures. They do not look like shadows,” Yusuke explained. 

“Ingrakos,” Priestess nodded. “They showed up in Shibuya shortly after we arrived.”

“And who are you?” Makoto asked. She was definitely quiet now, compared to how she used to be. It must be because of Sae-san’s death. He still felt so horrible about that. He was responsible for the deaths of not only her sister but Futaba’s mother. 

“Oh right, I’m The Priestess. You can call me Jackie,” she explained with a sad smile. Akechi could tell it was to give condolences. “I’m a Time Lady, here to help. Long story. Sakura-san already knows so it’s ok to talk about the Phantom Thieves and such.”

“Yea, I can vouch for her. I got to see her Tardis and everything!” Futaba said with a smile. Though she knew this situation was serious. “Not the time to be exited by that though.”

“Time Lady? Like Doctor Who? I remember my mom used to watch that with me,” Ann said thoughtfully. 

“It’s exactly like that. The Doctor is my father, but enough about me, you saw creatures? Did they make you feel like energy was draining and absorb things?” she asked.

“Yea, they did,” Ryuji asked. He looked extremely confused but didn’t want to get put in his place again. 

“Then it’s worse than I thought,” Priestess sighed. “Alright, everyone is going on a field trip with me. You lot get to meet ninjas! Oh, and don’t worry. Time will freeze here so we can take as long as we need. It can only work for up to a day though, I learned that one the hard way.”

“Wait! Does that mean I get to meet Sakura?” Futaba asked excitedly.

“I’m sorry, she and her husband Sasuke are in Neil’s world. She’s pregnant so I didn’t want to worry her about healing Akechi-kun,” She sighed.

“Heal me?” Akechi asked weakly. It was obvious he was still light-headed. 

“Yes, you want to atone, correct?” She said softly. “Tsunade-sama should heal you, but why not give your friends a tour of Konoha before you go back? No harm in that.”  
“KONOHA?” Ryuji exclaimed. It seemed he didn’t notice Itachi until that second. “Wait! You’re Itachi!”

“Jeez, just figure that out Skull?” Futaba said rolling her eyes. “I think Kitsune over here might be interested to meet Sai. Maybe even Naruto! I mean, he’s got a fox spirit!”

Akechi was silently watching Ren and his friends talk. All of them were being ushered into the Tardis soon after. All who had not visited it were in awe. Especially Akechi. He was a boy of logic. Things like this did not seem logical, then again neither did a mind palace. He sat next to Ren quietly while the others explored what they could of this Tardis. He was determined to atone for his sins.


	8. Ninjas? For Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji is amazed at all that Konoha has to offer. However, when he finds out what that Pharoah guy did it pisses him off.

The blonde had been through a lot of things for the past few months. Palaces, treasure, taking down bad guys. This takes the cake, though. The Tardis was so incredible that he was speechless—a rare thing for Ryuji Sakamoto. 

“I think it’s been the longest he’s been quiet… like ever,” Ann whispered to Makoto. Since she lost her sister, they had all tried various ways to make her smile.

“Hey! I’m not that loud all the time!” he exclaimed, breaking his silence.

“And there he goes,” Makoto gave a little giggle. At least their antics helped her smile again. This place was huge. It had like a million rooms, with all sorts of things. A bathroom with a bookcase, a library with a TV set with all the video games and systems you could find as well as ones unrecognizable. Priestess explained they were spoilers of future game systems. After a few hours of getting used to and exploring the Tardis, Priestess announced they were in Konoha. Ryuji and Futaba rushed to see. They were both huge fans. 

“Uncle Itachi!” a girl with black hair and blond tips ran to Itachi and hugged him. 

“Hey Yuuki, I missed you too,” he chuckled, giving her the Uchiha family poke to the forehead. 

“Where’s dad and Sakura? Who’s that? Who are they?” The girl, Yuuki, pointed to Neil, and then to the Phantom Thieves.

“Hey, manners!” Naruto came out of nowhere. A flash, really, and bonked the girl on the head. 

“Moooom…” she whined.

“Mom?” Futaba asked. Her face started flushing. Ryuji knew why. She was a big fan of slash fanfiction and Yaoi. The second of which was not to be told Sojiro. She started giggling.

“And… we lost her.” Ryuji sighed. 

“Huh? Who are all of you?” Naruto asked. “Where’s Sasuke and Sakura?”

“You just noticed Naruto?” Priestess chuckled. She quickly went into a serious mode again. “They’re safe—Sakura’s pregnant. I was planning to take her and Sasuke here, but things came up in our new friend Niel’s world. They needed to stay there to make sure the balance is kept. Once we find them, we will return them here.”

“I’m going to have a sibling?” Yuuki asked excitedly.

“I really wanna know how that’s a thing… did they do stuff with his sexy jutsu or something?” Futaba asked. She was still shy and hiding behind the Priestess, but she was also very excited. It was a very interesting sight.

“How does she know that? Is this place an anime there too? And why would I just sexy jutsu on Teme??” Naruto yelled. 

Priestess rolled her eyes. “Yuuki gets her personality mainly from you.”

Naruto pouted. “Yea yea, on missions, she’s more like Teme though…”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing, mom! Anyway, that Pharoah guy is the reason I’m like this.” The Uchiha in her was shining through now. It was such a weird switch of character. Almost as weird as the Priestess. “He used DNA from my dads and made me. The one who has the most genes in me is the father-like one. That’s Sasuke.”

“Yea, she insists on calling me mom at all the wrong times. I mean, Granny spilled her sake the first time she heard it!” Naruto pouted. “Hinata is perfectly fine being a stepmom, though. Same with Sakura.”

Ryuji was staring silently but then started laughing. “For real? This is like a fanfic!”

Priestess sighed, shaking her head. She knew what was coming. “Come on, Ren, Akechi. We should get you to Tsunade-sama. The rest of you have fun! Naruto, you can give them a tour, right?” she smirked before taking the two boys away. 

“What the hell was that all about?” An orange-haired boy came up to them, looking confused. By this time, Morgana had gotten out of Ren’s bag and was sitting with them. He went up to the two boys and tilted his head. 

“Hey, why do I feel drawn to them? That’s weird,” the cat said to the others. He went up to the former traffic cone and rubbed his side against his leg, and then walked over to Kyo to do the same. 

“Come on, cats again? We’re not even cursed anymore. What the hell?” Naruto huffed.

“Oh hello, cat,” A brown-haired girl came from Kyo’s side and began petting and scratching Morgana’s ears.

“Hey, get...off...purrrrrr,” Mona stopped resisting.

“Tohru… I thought you only did that with me,” the orange head pouted. 

“To you?” Ann asked.

“Yea, it’s a long story. Hinata does that too,” Naruto explained with a blushed sigh. 

Futaba was staring at the orange head for a while and then gasped. “Kyo Sohma???” She exclaimed.

The boy froze, after jumping in the air, in the position of a surprised cat. “You know that?”

“Yes! Please told me that Pharoah guy made one for you and Yuki…”

“Futaba, can we focus and get a tour already! She did say we only got a day,” Ryuji sighed. 

“Yea, sorry. I got excited! Ok, so no bracelet means your curse is broken, right?” Instead of a quick response, the two went silent, and Yuuki walked away.

“Yea, it is,” he said quietly. 

“I’m… gonna go check on Yuuki-chan. You boys show them around!” Tohru said, kissing Kyo. 

Futaba melted from the cute scene in front of them but frowned at their reaction to the previous question. Even Ryuji could tell that something was up. Something happened tragically to make their curse end. They didn’t talk much about things from the Priestess’ past with them. Instead, they took a grand tour of the village plus the new Sohma compound. When they went to their main house is when they realized why they seemed so upset. Akito was no longer the head. Shigure was, and he was raising their little daughter, Niko, alone. After leaving the house, Kyo and Naruto told the story of Danzo’s war and how Akito sacrificed herself to save everyone. 

They were quiet throughout the rest of the tour. Even Ryuji couldn’t take it. They wished they could have been a part of it somehow. If their world was one, they thought that maybe the bastard would have his own Palace. That way they could give him a change of heart instead of the sacrifice. 

“You’ve been really quiet,” Ann said to him. “You ok?”

“Huh? Yea, of course,” he said giving a smile. Ryuji wouldn’t ever admit it, but he had a crush on Ann since they met in Middle School. It was only just one of the many reasons Kamoshida pissed him off. He couldn’t stand that bastard trying to do shit to Ann, and her taking it so damn easily. 

“Ryuji,” Ann said with a look. The blond always knew how to see through him. The tour was over, and they were heading to Ichiraku to try this famous ramen. Well to Ryuji it was famous. 

“It just pisses me off, ya know?” He said, finally letting off steam. “If they were in our Tokyo that asshole would definitely have had a palace. Instead of Akito sacrificing herself he could have just repented instead and lived in jail the rest of their damn timeline.”

Ann frowned. He had a serious point, “I know, but she had no choice. Hey, at least Shigure-san still has Niko-chan, right? He wasn’t left alone.” She hugged him, causing the rebel to flush a little. In the corner of his eye, he could see Futaba looking back and snickering.

“Yea, I know. Sorry, you know how pissed I get at things,” he sighed before returning the embrace. 

They finally got to the ramen stand, and Skull’s anger went away. He, Yuuki (who finally came back with Tohru), and Naruto were all ecstatic about eating the food. This was definitely the calm before the big storm that awaited them in their world.


	9. Pitstop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priestess and the others are in Konoha making a pitstop. Tsunade heals Akechi while Sali introduces her sister to her niece named after Rin. (The one that was Obito's friend and crush. Not the horse.)

[Tsunade]

It was already a handful trying to rebuild Konoha and work on peace with the other villages. Now she had to deal with the Sohmas and the entire city that expands her home. She had to deal with a new clan with chakra that formed a strong beast debating what animal they were previously cursed to be. They could even use that energy to put into themselves that rivaled the Inuzaka clan. 

Thankfully though, Tsunade had more help. Some of the members of the Sohma clan came to help her with paperwork and overseeing things. Hatori, however, became another pupil of hers. He was already a doctor, and his ability to use hypnosis was heightened when he learned chakra control. Already knowing medical knowledge allowed him to learn much quicker than Sakura. When he perfected it and punched the ground for the first time, it scared his two friends shitless. It was quite a sight.

Just when Tsunade thought she was done with the day, the Priestess showed up with two boys. One had a bandage on his arm that was bleeding. “Oh, who are these boys?” She asked, concerned. She got up and sat the injured boy down to examine him. 

“Boys from another world,” Priestess said with a frown. Akechi-kun here was supposed to do many bad things and do good things right before he died. Pharoah showed up there and messed with that. She saw the other two men with her. One was Itachi, but the other she didn’t recognize. “Oh, right. This is Neil, AKA Baelfire. He had to come with me to help find his son’s mother… his ex-girlfriend or is it a girlfriend? It’s very confusing. Though I doubt…”

“Priestess…” Itachi sighed, nudging her.

“Oh, right. Sorry. Anyway, two people from his world were taken by Pharaoh. One is apparently in their world, so I need these special boys to be up to par. They both are special in their world. They have this power called ‘persona.’ Ren-Kun has a lot of them,” she said, motioning to the dark-haired boy with glasses. “Akechi-kun here has three personas? I think,” she looked at the brown-haired boy who nodded.

“Yes, Robin Hood, Hereward, and… Loki,” he sighed with a frown. “He’s still there but can’t control me anymore, right?” he asked.

Priestess smiled, “right. The Sharingan calmed him so you can still use him in battle, but he will not bother your subconscious anymore.”

“Sounds like you have it rough. Who tended to your wound?” the fifth Hokage asked.

“A doctor that lives near me,” Ren told her. “We couldn’t trust many others, so we called her.”

“She did an excellent job. You’re the one who tore the stitches, though,” she gave a small reprimand. “Ok, it looks like an easy one to fix. It should only take a few minutes.” She activated her chakra and concentrated on healing the wound from the inside out. The boys and Neil all seemed interested.

“Isn’t that magic?” Neil asked.

“No, it’s called chakra,” Priestess explained. “Everyone in any universe has a chakra system, even me. Mine is more complex since I have two hearts, though. In this world, those systems can be heightened so they can be used against enemies and such. That is why it’s easy to manipulate anyone’s system to be active like theirs. It only works as long as it’s this world, or, in the Sohma’s case, their worlds are connected now.” she frowned. It was clear that she still felt terrible for the fact their worlds combined. 

“Heh, well, I guess Futaba and Ryuji will be upset. How much do you want to bet they want to use chakra?” Ren said with a smirk.

Tsunade twitched at the word  _ bet _ . “Oh, I think…”

“Don’t bet Tsunade-sama. Please,” Itachi interrupted. Even he knew her when it came to gambling. That made Priestess chuckle, leaving the boys and Neil very confused. The Hokage huffed a little before they finished healing the gunshot wound. It looked like there was nothing left.

“Oh, I wonder what you and Celestia Ludenberg would be like,” Priestess chuckled, earning looks from everyone except Itachi, who didn’t seem phased. 

“There, you should be fine. It might ache a little, but other than that, you’re fine to go back to your world and fight,” she said with a smile.

The boy nodded, “thank you. Again, I’m sorry that I caused so much trouble for you.”

“It’s fine Akechi, your with us now. A phantom thief. Now we just gotta take this guy down and change your father’s heart,” Ren said. 

Even Tsunade could tell that the boys were in love. With everything she had witnessed and such, she wasn’t exactly surprised. “So, how long do you have?” she asked.

“A few hours. I let their friends run off with Naruto on a tour. Two of them are fans. I bet they’re all at Ichiraku’s right about now,” Priestess chuckled.

The Sanin chuckled. “I see. Well, I’m done for the day. Way too much paperwork,” she sighed. “Let’s all meet up there.”

The six of them met with the group at Ichirakus. Another blond was pretty much having a contest with Naruto and waved when they showed up. “Hey! This ramen is awesome, guys! I wish they had a shop back home!!”

Ren shook his head. “Why am I not surprised?” he chuckled. 

“Hey, Granny!” Naruto exclaimed along with Yuuki.

Priestess chuckled. “He got his daughter to say that too, eh?”

Tsunade sighed with a nod. “Yes, unfortunately.” She sat down with everyone and had a meal together. It was more chaotic than usual, but the Hokage wouldn’t have it any other way. 

[Salihah]

It’s been a bit since she’s seen her sister. She sensed the Tardis on her way home from running errands, so she found her way to see her before returning home. “Sis!” she said, coming into the stand and hugging her sister. Rin was standing, clinging to her leg. She was about two years old now. Her elder twin smiled and went to pick up Rin. “Oh Rin, you got so big, my cute little niece! I didn’t even realize this much time passed. I’m your auntie Priestess.” She said, forcing a smile and kissing her cheek. “So much happening,” she sighed. The two-year-old looked confused, staring at her eccentric aunt. Sali could tell that she was worn out. 

“What’s wrong? I know something’s wrong.”

Priestess frowned, “I feel like Pharaoh is just trying to piss me off. He makes it so that Regina was killed before they even came to Neverland and then pulls the whole Amy switcheroo with her and Hook. Neil is traveling with us now while Sasuke and Sakura are staying in Storybrook. They’re expecting now, so I figured they’d be safer staying there with a guide. You know, keep the story going and save a few people to make up for Regina. Dad and mum showed up before we were born on the Tardis and ended up being caught in the chaos. I had to tell dad who I was in the Echo Caves. Not only that, Itachi confessed that he was in love with me, but he was afraid to be with me because Pharaoh told him when he was a teenager that our daughter would be the strongest Time Lady that ever was. This scares us both, considering who said it. Neil traveling with us, saves him, anyway. Pan is dead by Pharoah. Emma and Hook are what worries me. When we were aboard the  _ Jolly Roger _ at the end of that adventure, they both turned into a fleshy mess. The exact thing that happened to Amelia Pond,” she sighed. It was clear how stressed the Time Lady was. “Now Hook is apparently in  _ Persona 5 _ Tokyo. I still can’t find Emma, but my Tardis insisted Hook’s presence was in that world. He might be under Pharoah’s control somehow and using a persona or something.”

Just as her namesake would do, Rin hugged her aunt around the neck. “It’s ok, Auntie,” the little toddler said. She may have been shy and confused at first, but she seemed to catch on quickly. It must be the Uchiha genes. Though, she was also a quarter Time Lord. The child didn’t understand the situation but knew her aunt was upset. The Priestess smiled and hugged her niece. It did make her heartache a little. Making her want that daughter that Pharaoh told Itachi about. 

“Pharoah really loves his spoilers, doesn’t he?” she sighed. Sali came over with a smile joining in on the hug. 

“Hey, it’s a log what that asshole god is putting on you. Protecting the balance of his universe? It’s a harder job than dad's. I know you can do it though. If you get married you gotta make me the maid of honor though!” she chuckled. Her elder sister gave a nod smiling.

“And little Rin will be the flower girl. I promise!” She said kissing her niece. She looked at her watch. It’s about time to go. The group decided to tour the Tardis a bit too long. They need to get back.” Sali nodded and took her daughter. “Yea, you don’t want that world being warped more than needed. Good luck sis, and talk with Itachi. I know you’re in love. You haven’t been like this before. You seem so happy talking to him.”

She nodded with a frown, “and when his timeline returns he has to die. Maybe I should suggest we at least date. I’ve never exactly done that before. I wonder what Jack would say about that.”

“I’m sure he’d try to take him first, he is very handsome. All Uchihas are,” Sali chuckled and took her toddler in her arms. “You should get going. Good luck sis. I love you.” She said kissing her on the cheek. She watched her elder sister sigh before turning back to her group. Sali believed her sister deserved happiness. She had happiness with Obito, and she deserved to be in love as well. Even if her lover was meant to die.


	10. Ships and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto regains her strength as they enter a palace that is of both Shido and Hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but I realized halfway that I wanted Neil to have his special chapter next. Also leaving Persona world quite soon. I have a lot planned for the rest of this season. I need the chapter space.

The side trip was a good distraction. Makoto enjoyed watching his friends, mostly Ryuji, explore the world of ninjas. When she found out that Akechi was the one who caused the mental shutdowns, she and Futaba could not forgive him for his crimes. He was the reason for her sister and Futaba’s deaths. She wasn’t completely sure Sae’s death was from a mental shutdown, but she was suspicious of it. No one let her see the body and her remains were cremated. Though, he wished to help them get their world back to normal. To their proper storyline where her sister is still alive and well.

Ryuji complained when they had to leave Konoha behind, but he knew going back was important. When they arrived, those Ingrakos creatures were running rampant. They ran into the cafe to find Sojiro trying to fend them off the best he could. Itachi attacked the creature on impulse.

“Don’t let it touch you. That’s the kind that absorbs anything they touch. Aim for the obsidian stone on the back of its head. It’s their only weak spot,” she urged. She had her screwdriver out and was protecting the highschoolers along with Neil. The creature was soon taken down and left the cafe’s owner shaken but unharmed. Futaba ran and hugged her adoptive father.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Ren asked. “I thought the time was going to freeze.”

The Priestess looked at a device on her arm. “Damnit… I’m a few minutes off. I’m so sorry! I’m usually so accurate. I think I was distracted. It’s my fault. At least we got here on time.”

“It’s alright, those things are getting out of control,” Sojiro sighed hugging his daughter. 

“We gotta get into the metaverse now!” Morgana said.

“I know the information to my father’s palace. From what I know before he tried to have me killed, your friend Kilian Jones now has a palace that is within my father’s. Apparently that Pharaoh guy was able to combine them.”

“Well Shido’s is a ship, so It makes sense…” Priestess sighed. Then she gasped when the others (other than Akechi) gasped. 

“Shido? Like the politician?” Sojiro asked. “He’s got a palace...thing?” It was clear he still didn’t understand the concept very well. 

“That’s the guy that got me arrested?” Ren asked.

“Yea, he is…” Akechi sighed. “And he’s my father. As you can imagine, he wouldn’t want the fact he had an illegitimate child that he was using for his dirty work to be known to the public. It would be a scandal that would affect his campaign.”

“Come on then, let’s get this asshole!” Ryuji exclaimed. It was clear he was pissed at a man who would do all of that to his own kid. 

“Guys, I don’t exactly want to go into this metaverse thing… but I also don’t want to run into one of those creatures again,” Sojiro admitted. 

“Oh right!” Priestess took out her screwdriver and summoned the Tardis. “You should stay in my Tardis for now. He will keep you safe and give you company if you want. He has a built-in voice AI. He’s very good at keeping me company when I’m alone. Though sometimes my sister complains that…”

“Priestess, not the time…” Itachi sighed.

“Right, thanks love,” You will be safe in there.” Sojiro nodded and walked inside. Apparently, Priestess had already given him a tour when she first arrived so he was not surprised. 

“Alright, I’ll do the honors and say the coordinates the way they have changed thanks to that Pharoah guy,” Akechi said. “Name, Masayoshi Shido and Killian Jones. Location, Diet Building. Distortion, ship.”

At once, they entered the metaverse. It was a strange sight that greeted them. Not only were they aboard a ship, but it was distorted into half of a cruise ship and half of what looked to be a pirate ship. 

“Wow, it really is like a mixture of two palaces!” Morgana noted.

Almost immediately, the Priestess’ somewhat serious demeanor changed. “OH, I FORGOT! I CAN HEAR YOU NOW!” she exclaimed and immediately scooped Mona up hugging him.

“Priestess! Not the time!” Itachi noted in a serious tone. 

“PUT ME DOWN!” Mona yelled. 

“Oh, right. So sorry! I just got excited,” she said putting him down. 

Neil shook his head. “So what’s with the change of clothes?”

“When you’ve been awakened to a persona you obtain a new look as well as power associated with the persona,” Akechi explained. “Upon entering a palace, the subconscious mind sees you as a threat, so your clothing changes disguising who you are.”

“Right, got it,” Neil nodded. “What are we going to do? We don’t have personas.”

“Itachi is a ninja, so he can use his jutsu on the shadows here. He also has this thing called Susanoo. It’s like his own kind of persona, in a way?” Priestess suggested. “Anyway, my sonic holds powers from various worlds, so I’ll be able to hold my own. Though, I’m not even sure if I can awaken to a persona since I’m not human. Don’t worry Neil, to be honest, I have a feeling that you will awaken to a persona here. It’s just a feeling though,” she added with a smile. “Oh right! And they all have code names. Shouldn’t we get them too? I mean we don’t have personas, but…”

“Yea, you three definitely should,” Mona said. “I go by Mona, and they go by Joker, Skull, Panther, Fox, Queen, and Oracle. Oh right, you don’t have a name yet.” He pointed to everyone so the introduction was fast. Akechi was the one who didn’t have one yet. 

“Oh, Crow maybe? Loki is gone from my consciousness, but I doubt I lost him as a persona. He’s still part of me,” Akechi suggested. 

“That sounds perfect!” Priestess exclaimed. 

“You already knew he’d choose that…” Itachi said shaking his head. “What about us though? We don’t exactly have our own masks.”

“Oh we do!” she said taking out her bag. It seemed that it was like one Mary Poppins would have. She dug her arm in there and took out an ANBU mask, a fancy masquerade mask with steampunk designs, and a normal masquerade mask.

“Is that my old mask?” Itachi asked.

“Yep! I found it and figured it would work for this situation. Sorry Neil, not sure what you would have wanted.”

“That’s fine, what should our code names be?” he asked taking the mask. 

“Hm, I think Itachi’s should be Weasel,” Futaba smirked with a few giggles.

“OH, yea! That’s perfect!” Ryuji exclaimed. The Priestess was now laughing too hard to reply.

“What’s so funny?” Itachi asked confused. 

“Oh...in English your name means weasel. It’s not translated from the Tardis only because it’s a name rather than the actual animal,” Priestess said with her giggles calming down. 

Itachi nodded, “well it works, so it may as well be my code name.”

“Now, what should my name be?” Priestess asked. It was obvious she was too excited to be in the metaverse. 

“How about Time Walker! That sounds cool!” Futaba suggested.

“Yes! I love it! Hm, for now, why don’t we use your given name, Neil? Since you technically only go by the chosen one.”

“Yea, I’m not sure what else it would be at this point anyway,” he shrugged.

“Alright! Let’s go off then!” Priestess exclaimed. 

The group of Phantom Thieves plus three went off to sneak around. It was so strange. The distortions were a mixture of the two very different mindsets. Pirates and militant guards were at every turn working together. Eventually, they got to a shadow version of a woman. She smirked at them all, and Priestess gasped.

“You… of course your image would be here. You are a part of  _ his _ heart after all, even in death,” she frowned.

“I heard about you from my Killian. He knew you for a long time in a timeline where my son died. It wasn’t like my worthless husband could have done anything about that.”

“Son… Are you my mother?” Neil asked. It was obvious the man was in shock. The Priestess looked angry.  _ Very _ angry.

“You have no right calling yourself a mother,” she said in a deadly tone. “If you really loved your son, you would have stayed. Made it work with Rumple, or left with him rather than without him. All because you wanted a bloody adventure with your precious pirate lover?”

“Um… are you guys lost, or is it just me?” Ryuji asked the group.

“She has a thing against parents who abandon or abuse their children,” Itachi explained in a calm voice. He made no move to stop her.

“Ah, I forgot you didn’t like me for what I did. My precious son is right here now, why can’t I have a pleasant reunion as he had with that coward?” the woman made her way towards Neil, who backed away. Other pirates came and surrounded the group with their swords drawn. Makoto stayed on guard. Ready to fight at any time.


	11. Crocodile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil faces his own mother's memory and recieves his own Persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for Meehla was hard since I hate her. So glad she only has a cameo! Also again, I’m sorry if it seems rushed. I need to fit this, an entire season of Doctor Who (spoilers for next chapter!), and some extra chapters after this...

_ No, she’s not my mother. She’s not!  _ Neil couldn’t help but stare at this woman. From what the Priestess says her claims to be Meehla is true. She left when he was just a baby. Why would he want her?

“You don’t mean anything to me,” Neil said. “You left when I was a baby. I don’t even know you!”

“Ah, but you left him too didn’t you? Left to a world without magic so that your dear Papa could possibly live a normal life. Not one as a cowardly evil man.”

“No, I wanted him to come. He’s the one who pulled away. I’m past that. He came back to find me. Faced his fear of losing magic if only for a few weeks. I forgave him, but I can’t forgive you! You’re not my mother, you never were! That’s why I was a lost boy for so long!”

**_Ah, there it is._ ** A voice broke in Neil’s head and with it a headache. It was a boy’s voice. It was similar to the Disney version of Peter from  _ Peter Pan _ . He held his head. He barely saw Priestess look at him with concern and then with a smirk.  **_You want to prove you are with something too, don’t you Baelfire? You want to fight back against this image of your mother. Fight to get Hook back. Fight to get Emma back. In this world, you need me to help you. All you need to do is allow me to assist you._ **

_ I...agree. _ He thought. With a green light entering him, a mask appeared on his face. It felt like scales and the snout of a crocodile? Priestess stared and nodded as if to urge him onto something. The others watched him in a knowing look. He felt that he needed to rip the mask off of his face. When he did so, he felt it rip off. “Take that imposter down, Peter Pan,” He glared at the woman, and within seconds, the vision of his mother was killed by a boy clad in green with a dagger in his hand. He looked down, and his new outfit looked oddly similar to his father’s. 

“Well! It seems your heritage follows you where ever you go. Shall we call you Crocodile now?” Priestess smirked, as the shadows changed form in front of them. 

“I don’t get it, the persona is Peter Pan, but he looks like a golden crocodile?” Ryuji asked obviously confused. 

“In my world, Peter Pan is my grandfather. My father, Rumplestiltskin, wears an outfit similar to this. Hook calls him crocodile because of the fact he was the one to cut his hand off. The Pan I knew was evil and a coward in his own right,” Neil explained. 

“Ok ok, we can discuss the whole fairy tale world later. Right now we got enemies!” Mona yelled. The group defeated all of them and found a safe room nearby. They sat to relax for a bit, and Neil explained to them what his world(s) were like. 

“So, you met a version of Robin Hood as well? More Irony I suspect since one of my personas is him,” Akechi noted. 

“Yea, thanks to him I was able to get to Neverland and help save my son,” he sighed. “At least now I’m able to help instead of standing by. I’m able to do more than fight with a sword. Like Killian taught me.”

“He is a brilliant teacher,” Priestess noted. “He taught me as well. You’d think I’d ask Captain Jack Sparrow to do it. I met Killian first,” she chuckled. “Besides, it would have been weird. Two Captain Jacks, one of which flirting with the other. Or me,” she sighed. “Honestly I think Jack Harkness really has a thing for Time Lords.”

Itachi cleared his throat. He was obviously a little jealous. “We should go and find the treasures. How are we going to get them to their owners when Ingrakos are everywhere?”

“Oh right! When you all were running as mice I tried to summon the Tardis. I was able to, strangely, and I set it so that I can press a button and a calling card will automatically be delivered. When we find them… it… Mona, do you sense one or two treasures?” she asked.

“Hm, I only sense one but I think in the real world it might be two different ones. Is that a Time Lord thing?” he asked. 

“Hm, most likely. It is the Pharaoh we’re talking about. It does make sense since the shape it turns into is similar to… spoilers. Alright, we should get going.”

“I think this is the longest time I’ve heard you go without saying Spoilers. You really do take after your stepmother a bit,” Itachi chuckled. 

She smiled softly. “Yes, well time travelers have lots of secrets and lies. Hm, just like V3… Anyway, I don’t lie as much, but I did lie to Charming back then didn’t I? He needed a secret for the cave.” Neil… well Crocodile, agreed along with Itachi. The poor Phantom Thieves were just confused. They left the safe room and found their way towards the treasure. She pressed the button as she said, and almost immediately the shadows of Shido and Killian appeared at once. Killian’s shadow didn’t look much different, but it seemed in a daze. 

“So you must be the Priestess that Pharaoh keeps talking about,” Shido smirked walking towards them. “And my little bastard is here too. This time I’ll make sure he stays dead.”

She glared, instinctively going in front of Akechi. Family meant a lot to her. Especially parents and children. “We are fighting you together, fair and square. No singling out. You don’t deserve the title of father. You are just a shady criminal who uses women and throws them away. A horrible man who would get an innocent and brave young boy arrested because you didn’t want a drunken sexual harassment scandal. A  _ real _ father would be proud to have such a brilliant son. A child that became a detective despite being in high school. Even if he may have cheated with the metaverse. You are having this change of heart whether you like it or not.”

There was so much venom behind her voice. The boys in her speech stared at her. She was not the same woman that had been traveling with her. Neil looked to Itachi who was frowning. It must be something she did before. 

“Damn, I’d never wanna get on her bad side…” Ryuji mumbled. 

While Priestess was giving her speech and glaring at the man, Neil noticed Hook still said nothing. Was he in a trance? He looked closer and realized his eyes were not gold like the other shadows. “Time Walker, I don’t think this is Hook’s shadow… I think it’s really him but under some kind of trance.”

Priestess broke out of her anger and scanned quickly. “Imperious. He really likes to use things from various worlds, doesn’t he? Alright, one problem at a time. We gotta take him down. Before he temporarily kills himself… damn, I’m so angry I spoiled it!”

The group began their fight against Shido after he transformed. It seemed that Pharaoh, who had used the imperious curse, had chosen to make him follow any order Shadow Shido gave. It made the fight longer and more difficult than it would have been otherwise. When they finally got the bastard down and beat him, Priestess ran immediately to Hook and put her hands on the sides of his head. 

She closed her eyes. He tried to fight her but she held on. Soon, he was out of breath and broken away from the daze. He breathed heavily and looked broken. “Emma… Meehla” he said in a whisper.

The priestess was frozen. “I’m sorry… I can’t believe that bastard did that to you. We’ll get Emma and your daughter back. I promise, Killian.” her words were smooth, but then the palace began to shake after they took the treasure. She summoned the Tardis and they escaped that much quicker. Her words clicked into Neil’s head after they were suspended for a little while in space with time frozen again. 

“Daughter?” he asked confused. There was obvious hurt in his voice. He knew Killian loved her too. If he was being honest with himself, she deserved him more. He left her and their son alone. He left her to be framed and arrested. 

Priestess sighed. “There’s no time to talk right now. We need to return to Shibuya to finish this story off. I’m sure Mementos has overtaken the city by now.”

“Overtaken?” Yusuke asked. (I’m so sorry Fox! I keep forgetting you!!)

“Yea, it’s your whole finale. Killian, I’m sure you need some time to yourself. You’re welcome to relax in one of the bedrooms,” she added softly.

He nodded. “Thanks, I need it after the year I’ve had. Traveling through time and space with crazy people with eyepatches can wear a man out.”

“Eye patches?” Itachi asked. He glanced at Priestess who was trying to hide her shakiness. Neil could tell.

“Yea, go rest up. We’ll get her back. Somehow. I promise. We should go.” she didn’t say another word and opened the Tardis door. Those who had their personas turned back to normal in the Tardis but changed again coming out of it. He could sense Killian’s surprise at Neil’s outfit, but he seemed too worn out to mention anything. 

They were greeted by a little girl and an old man. “What the hell?” Ryuji gasped.

“They can see them too now?” Akechi asked, surprised. Though, Neil just noticed he and Ren had seemed to just appear. He shook his head thinking that he was just seeing too much into things. His head was still spinning. This world was so crazy on the consciousness.

“I get to meet you two!” The Priestess was in a good mood again and bounded towards the two. “It’s an honor to meet you. Seeing as Lavenza is here I’m guessing you’re the real Igor right? You play such a wonderful part in all the Persona series. And Lavenza, you’re so adorable I could hug you…”

“Priestess, you said if you went like this to give you a minute. I gave you five for Morgana. The minute is up,” Itachi chuckled.

The Time Lady straightened up and cleared her throat. “Right, sorry. I’m just a bit giddy. Besides, only Amamia-kun and Akechi-kun could go to the Velvet room before now. I apologize if I seemed rude.”

“No, not at all,” Igor said. It was difficult to see his facial expressions. 

“You sound different,” Ren noted. 

“That is because the Igor you met was an imposter (Insert Priestess: “Yes ye was very sus!!! Ok, sorry I’ll stop.”),” Lavenza explained.

“Yes, but we are here to let you know your task is over for this world, Time Lady of Moranko,” Igor said.

“Task is over? Wait, do you know Shiconen and the tasks he gave me? If this timeline is fixed, who will I be able to choose to remember it? Sojiro isn’t here.”

“Choose to remember?” Makoto asked. She was still so quiet but finally opened up. “Remember what? What do you mean by timeline?”

Priestess frowned and turned to the girl. “Your sister was never meant to die, Nijima-chan,” she explained softly. “My job is always to fix timelines. The balance must be met. Three lives saved to make up for her’s. I saved your principal, a girl named Haru’s father, and Akechi-kun. Akechi was meant to die saving all of you from the mental version of himself and shadows in his father’s palace. Once a timeline is fixed, I have to revert the world to the point before the balance was broken. One person must be chosen to remember that timeline with the promise they will never interfere.”

“So, we’ll just forget all this? Forget you guys, and our adventures in Konoha?” Ryuji asked. “That’s screwed up. Do you do this in every world? Even if you get close to someone?”

She frowned, looking over at Itachi. “Yes, every one. Once Itachi’s adventures are over I must return him to moments before his fight with his brother. That is when Pharaoh messed with his timeline. I want him to remember wonderful times with Sasuke, and not regret anything. Even if… I have to lose him,” he added the last part softly as a way to emphasize she had fallen in love with the man. 

The group was silent until Makoto spoke up again. “I’ll do it.”

“Makoto?” Ann asked. “Are you sure? This is a big burden. Remembering things that we’re supposed to forget.”

“I know, but out of all of us, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who can keep this secret and not interfere with my emotions,” she said with a smile. “Besides, I love my sister. I want to remember that forever. To remember how important she really is to me.”

Priestess smiled with a nod. “Alright then, come on love. One more thing though,” she went over to Akechi and hugged him. “I’m so sorry that you can’t just go on like this. I have a soft spot for children like you. You deserve such a better life. This is why I’m a fan of the alternate and extended timeline. Thank the Royal for the third semester! Even if it’s technically not canon. That’s why it doesn’t count.” She seemed to know a bit more than she let on. What was going on? Something wasn’t right.

Neil could see Ren smile softly before Priestess let go. As they piled into the Tardis, Neil glanced over and saw the hold hands with the others freaking out about it. Especially Futaba. He chose to say nothing. There was no reason to mention anything about it. No reason at all. Priestess rewound time and gave the girl instruction before sending her off. Neil felt like something was missing in his memory. Something important. 

[Somewhere else in time and space]

“Well, that was fun. You both did a wonderful job. No one except the Priestess even knows you were the one to bring the boys back after I was done with my little experiment.” Pharaoh looked over to the Silence. Being as he and the Priestess were special, they were able to see and remember the Silence with no trouble. It was perfect for him since he could use them for his own personal gain. He praised his power to control others. He looked in his lab to the incubator. A newborn baby girl was sleeping peacefully. At least for now. While they piled into the Tardis, he snuck into Shido’s palace and stole the two wild cards. He kept them away for almost a year for his experiment. He wanted to be able to create beings from more than natural birth. It was a way for him to gain soldiers from two of the same sex instead of only male and female. 

_ Yuuki, _ as Naruto and Sasuke named her, was his first. DNA strands from both boys. It was painstaking and a lot of work. He wanted an easier way. He used a serum to force Akechi to grow female organs that would only work temporarily until a baby was born. Then, his body healed rapidly and back to its original state. He used the Silence to return the boys to their world. Priestess met them and realized she was able to remember after turning away. The rest of the group forgot that they had even met the creatures. Believing the boys had always been there. 

Pharaoh wanted something more. Something that would work faster. He needed more experiments. Perhaps… he should use the world full of hope and despair. It would be a very interesting place to be. Especially if he could make every child born the exact mix of talent of the parents.


	12. The Blue Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi and the Priestess are officially together, but then they are called to help in a timeline the Priestess has dreaded. One they had to help in order to find Emma Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a reupload. I found a free transcript of Doctor Who episodes, so this should help me write for this part on.

“Alright, you two. It’s been a long day. Go find a bedroom and sleep for the night,” Priestess said to Killian and Neil. 

“What about me?” Itachi asked, confused. She hadn’t talked to him alone in a while. She looked at him with a small smile. 

“I’d like to talk to you about something if that’s alright,” she asked.

“Yes, it’s alright,” he nodded with a smile. The pirate and thief were both too worn out mentally and physically to say anything. They went down the hallway, leaving them alone. “Is everything alright?”

She sighed, sitting back in the comfortable loveseat she took into the main room sometimes. “I know we are both worried about what Pharaoh said about our future daughter. Though, I don’t think that avoiding being happy is going to make things any better. I’m about 300 years old now. It’s taken me this long to actually fall in love with someone,” Itachi looked up while she paused briefly. He had told her his feelings, and she had implied her own but this was the first time that she had admitted it outright. “We have five more years, Itachi. Five more years for you to be a wonderful elder brother and uncle. Do you truly want to go back to die only for us never to explore these feelings we have for each other? I’m sure that if you had a chance to be with Shisui all over again you would. Right? I’ve never known those feelings. What do you say we give this a shot?” She looked up at him with a kind smile. 

Itachi sat down next to her and took her hand in his own. “I would be honored. I want you to be happy and know what it’s like. Even if we end up changing fate and not have the child he hinted at, at least we would have tried. Right?”

She smiled, gripping his hand tighter. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time, the Uchiha didn’t pull back and melted into the kiss. After a few minutes, the Tardis seemed to suspect something.

“Priestess. If you want to go that far I suggest you take the birth control serum and choose a bedroom. Like you did with Sakura Haruno before she and Sasuke Uchiha married.” They pulled away with her face a little embarrassed. Itachi chuckled. 

“And of course he’s got dad’s voice doesn’t he?” she sighed. “Did… you want me to take it? Unless you don’t want to. I mean it makes it so the user is 100 percent unable to conceive until the antidote is taken, and I know we only just officially started our relationship and…”

Itachi answered her with a kiss. “Only if you want to. We’ve unofficially been dating for a while now, right?” He gave one of the famous Uchiha smirks that made all the fangirls melt. Including her. She cleared her throat and immediately started typing away so she could take the serum. When she did, she took Itachi’s hand and led him to her room. It wasn’t the first time for Itachi, but he made sure her first time was wonderful.  
  
The next morning, Priestess was typing away at the computer hub. She didn’t get much sleep and Itachi knew that, so he didn’t question why she wasn’t there when he woke up. Instead, he hugged her gently, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The pirate and thief were still asleep, so they were free to do so without too many public displays of affection. Besides, both of the men were looking for the woman they loved. 

“Good morning, love,” she said, kissing him gently before getting back to work. “Just trying to pinpoint Emma. I… I think we both know where she is. The question is when. When I said eyepatches back there... “

“You mean Devil’s Run. Have we seen the Silence back there? I feel like we missed a few details,” he noted seriously.

“Yes,” she frowned. “Last time Hook saw her… she was with child. Pharaoh took the two of them and forced them to live together until they conceived one on his Tardis specifically. Soon after they confirmed they were having a girl when he was taken to Tokyo and separated from Emma. I’ve tried almost every year except the year that Amy Pond was there. I don’t like that this is going towards the exact timeline that would cross my father’s. What worries me the most… is I can remember the Silence while no one else can. They told me that Devils Run is waiting for me as well. Apparently, Pharaoh took Akechi and Ren. Forced Akechi to develop temporary female organs and had a child. The poor boys were so shaken up. I made sure to let Makoto know about that detail, at least, in case something happened and she showed up there.”

“Do you think there will be other little girls who show up alongside River?” he asked.

“It’s possible. If those assholes have anything to do with it. Damn,” she said. She pressed a button and glared. “I found her. Aligns perfectly with my father’s timeline. How is this going to work?”

“How is that going to work?” Killian asked quietly. It was clear he was worn out, but sleep had done him a lot of good.

“I found Emma, but it will be hard to get to her without running into my father,” she explained. 

“Emma?” Neil asked. He and Killian both seemed to wake up and make their way towards the computer.

“Yes boys, but I’m not sure if there is anyone to rewind time with, and the storyline she’s caught up in is completely complicated and dangerous. The only way to know for sure that it will work is to…”

“Mail incoming,” the Tardis announced. A mailbox that served tactile male let out a single Tardis blue envelope. Priestess froze and stared at the paper. 

“Well… That is an answer…” Itachi frowned. 

“What? A piece of mail is an answer? How did that even get here?” Neil asked.

“My Tardis has a special mail device. Those who have its passcode can send physical pieces of mail,” Priestess explained quietly. She took it in her hands. The front had various stamps, Gallifreyan writing, and words on the front. They read “The Priestess, Itachi Uchiha, Baelfire, Killian Jones.”

“Who knows our names, and decided to use my given name?” Neil asked with a raised eyebrow.”

“My...my father,” she sighed. She turned to the back and noticed the number 2. “One above River I see… This can’t be happening.” She opened the letter with shaky hands. “It was sent to his past self, River Song, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, his past self, and finally  [ Canton Everett Delaware III ](https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Canton_Everett_Delaware_III) in that order. Though, instead of River being sent the number-two letter, I was. I don’t like this. Not at all. How does he know me? How? It’s impossible…”

Itachi took her hand gently. “If all of our names are on there, then it’s possible. I think you know more than anyone that anything is possible.”

She was silently shaking for a few minutes, but then looked up to her computer typing in coordinates. “Ok, you know what to do. Get us to the place my father wants us to go.”

In almost an instant the Tardis had landed. She hesitated, looking at the door. “The beach. Well, he doesn't mess around. We made it right at the picnic. There they are, sitting there,” her eyes grew wide and she gasped. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Killian asked. “Did Pharoah…”

There was a knock on the Tardis door. “Hello! Welcome to our picnic! We’ve been waiting for you!”

Priestess shook, tearing up a little before opening the door. She stared at her father who was beaming down at her. He pulled her into a tight hug. Itachi had his Sharingan just in case and noted the Doctor mouthing the words ‘I’m sorry I had to call like this knowing you know what is to happen. I love you…’ Itachi’s eyes widened. He saw the name he mouthed but knew to keep it to himself and deactivated his eyes. The names of the Priestess and Doctor were shrouded in mystery for a reason.

“Whatever you do, don’t mention the memories issue. No one should know. Yet,” Itachi mumbled to Neil and Killian. They nodded, knowing well the rules of time travel by this point. The father/daughter hug seemed to go on forever until Amy’s voice came closer. 

“Hey, what just happened? How did she come out of a cliff?” She asked.

“Oh right! Amy Pond, meet my daughter. She’s a Time Lady too and goes by the Priestess. Her mum was human but that’s a long story. This is her Tardis. Her chameleon circuit never breaks, and…”

“You never leave the break on, it’s lovely to see you, sweetie!” River said coming in, pulling her into a hug as well.

“Leave the break on… always with the breaks…” Doctor mumbled. 

“Daughter?” Amy asked. “You never mentioned a daughter. We’ve been traveling for ages.”

“Haven’t I?” Doctor asked in a feigned voice. “Anyway, I know you are in their boys, come out and join us! Brought plenty of food to go around. Even some Dango. I know you love dango Itachi.”

Said shinobi came out of the cliff wall with attention. “Dango? Where?” he asked.

Priestess forced a laugh and a chuckle. It was clear they had to act as if they didn’t know what was to come. “Amy, Rory, it’s great to meet you!” This greeting was genuine. As far as Itachi knew, she had never met the couple that her father saw as his own family. He smiled softly, trying to stay encouraging. To keep her strength up. He watched her go to the two and hug them as well. It was clear she cared very much for all of them. They were family after all. By blood, and by marriage… well eventually. Neil and Killian soon joined them and made their way to the picnic. The Ponds were intrigued to find that a pirate, a ninja, and a former thief were the Priestess’ companions. They talked for a bit, The new arrivals didn't’ talk much about what their worlds were actually like since “magic” didn’t really exist in their Universe.

“Anyway, since when did you drink wine, Doctor?” Amy asked.

“I’m eleven hundred and three. I must’ve drunk it sometime. By the way how old are you now, Priestess?” The Doctor asked curiously, before taking a sip of wine and promptly spit it out. 

“Oh, about three hundred and two now,” she said, trying the wine right after the Doctor. She found that she, too, did not like it in this regeneration. There was a bowl of curry waiting for her though. 

“Are you two dating yet?” River asked, with a knowing smirk. Itachi almost choked on the dango he was eating. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Come on River, don’t remind me of how grown up my little girl is,” Doctor sighed. “Also don’t forget I have many things I can do to hurt you if you break her heart. I know you won’t, just remember that!”

Itachi nodded nervously while the Priestess grew pale with embarrassment. Amy and River seemed to find it amusing. “Yes sir. Of course.”

“Didn’t take you for the overprotective father type, Doctor,” Amy giggled.

“Is that a hook on your hand?” Rory asked Killian. 

“Oh, I lost my hand a while back and replaced it,” he explained truthfully. “It helps me to look menacing.” Neil rolled his eyes at the comment. Obviously, all his years in Neverland made him really get to know the man.

“So...you're like captain hook?” Amy asked. Obviously, the fellow time travelers had no problem accepting that he was a pirate and Itachi was a ninja. 

“But I a… oh right, I did hear about that tale. Aye, just like him,” Killian corrected himself after a look from Priestess. 

“Who’s that?” Amy asked, looking towards the ocean. Priestess and Itachi went quiet. The Doctor seemed to catch on to this and pulled her in for a kiss on the head before getting up.

“You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?” Her father said. The rest of the group were confused, watching him walk up to the impossible astronaut. 

“That’s an astronaut,” Rory noted. “That’s an Apollo astronaut in a lake.”

“Yeah,” Priestess said softly. She was really trying to stop shaking. While the others, including Neil and Killian since they were new to this, paid close attention to the scene, Itachi came over to her. As the first shot rang, the Time Lady winced and shook as she looked at the scene. It seemed that it reminded her of when she saw his final death..

“We don’t have to watch this,” he said softly.

“No, we do. We have to pretend we don’t know what’s coming. Yet... anyway. Also, I know you saw the words he told me. Just make sure no one else finds that name. If he said that with you around it means that he must know you are trustworthy of knowing it,” she said softly. She kissed him and got up to act surprised over this scene that would lead them into an entire adventure with the Doctor. The Time Lord may not remember soon, but at least his daughter would have a time where she remembered traveling with her own father instead of forcing him to forget.


	13. Timelines and Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory Williams had lived a crazy life, but the Priestess makes it even crazier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry in advance for how long this chapter is. I will not go line by line for the entirety of this season, and I will not be using every single episode. If I did this would be a very long fic. I will only use the episodes that are important to this story. With that said, have fun!

Rory Williams had a crazy  _ long _ life since he had met the Doctor. Time travel, meeting aliens, being killed then living as a Centurion for hundreds of years until his fiance woke up, and now...the Doctor was dead? He couldn’t do anything but stare. He glanced at the Priestess. Why hadn’t he ever mentioned having a child, let alone another Time Lord? She was shaking, and was being comforted by her boyfriend Itachi. He wasn’t sure if it was a coincidence, but he saw a kid at the hospital watching this anime once called  _ Naruto _ . He looked a lot like the guy who killed his family except his brother. He didn’t know much about him, even though the kid wanted to ramble on about it while ran tests on him. 

He could barely fathom what was going on when the old man they saw up the cliff came over to them. “I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead. He said you’d need this.”

Rory looked over and saw a can of gasoline. “Gasoline?” he asked. He noticed the Priestess look over at the old man’s arm and try to grab it.   
“No, as you say, spoilers,” he said taking it away. What did she see? 

River only gave a half-smile but spoke up. “A Time Lord’s body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there who’d rip this world apart for just one cell. We can’t leave him here. Or anywhere.”

Rory noticed the Priestess twitch. The pirate spoke up. “Um, not to change a subject, but what is gasoline?” he asked.

“It’s like gunpowder in liquid form,” Neil replied. “Priestess, you alright? I know the feel…”

“I’m fine Neilfire. River’s right, we have to set fire to my father’s...body,” she exchanged a glance with the other time-traveler.

“Wake up,” Amy’s pleading voice cried. Rory went down to hold his wife in comfort. “Come on, wake up, you stupid, bloody idiot. What do we do Rory?” She asked.

“We’re his friends and family. We do what the Doctor’s friends and family always do. As we’re told.” River said with a shaky voice. She went over to the Priestess and held her as if she was her own daughter. 

“There’s a boat,” Rory suggested. “If we’re going to do this, let’s do this properly.”

“Aye, I can help if needed,” Killian suggested. The nurse nodded and worked with the pirate to prepare the Doctor’s body for the Viking funeral. The eight of them watched as the sun set and the boat lit on fire. 

“Who are you? Why did you come?” River asked the old man after a long silence.

“The same reason as you,” he held up his own blue envelope. “The Priestess, Itachi Uchiha, Killian Jones, Baelfire or rather Neil Cassidy, Doctor Song, Amy, and Rory. I’m Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won’t be seeing you again, but you’ll be seeing me.” With that long introduction, the man left. Rory blinked at the fact Itachi’s last name was Uchiha. He could have sworn that child said that was his last name… Was this some weird coincidence? As far as he knew it was only a work of fiction. Animated fiction. Despite going to various worlds, that kind of thing had always been impossible. Even by the Doctor’s standards. 

“Five,” River said after he left. 

“Sorry, what?” Rory asked. He was very confused about everything. It was so much at once.

“The Doctor numbered the envelopes. You got one too right Sweetie?” she asked the Priestess.

“Yes,” she said quietly. “Yes, I did.”

They decided to clean up the picnic and head to the diner. Though, Priestess wanted to pick up some things in her own Tardis before leaving. She invited them all inside (a bit sad the Tardis reveal wasn’t the usual kind). “You can keep them company if you want, though they won’t know your voice so behave love! Boys, I suggest you grab a few things. I was a bit in shock to tell you, but I think we’re going to be here for a while. Don’t worry you three, I’ve suspended time so time still runs properly in your timelines.” she rushed down the hallway. Itachi was about to rush after her, but River stopped him. 

“I’ll be right back. Tardis, keep the monitors off, will you? Spoiler talks,” she added to the ceiling.

“Of course, River Song,” a voice said around them. 

“Her Tardis...talks?” Amy asked, a little surprised. 

“Aye, her father made him for her, clever right?” Killian said with a half-smile. It was clear he was attempting to lighten the mood. He looked at his arm and put the sleeve down real quick. Though Rory could see marks on them. He noticed Neil do the same. 

“I’m going to pack up some things in that bag she gave us. The one that goes on forever,” he said it as if it were a suggestion for the other two to do the same. They caught on and followed. 

It was quiet until Rory came over to his wife, who was still shaking. “Hey, it will be alright.” She didn’t say a word. All she could do was hang onto him and cry. He knew how much she cared about him. She waited for years to see him again and everyone saw her as completely mad for it. He was the one who stood by her. Well, he and Melody.

After a while, the boys came back but no sign of River and the Priestess. “Are they alright?” Rory asked. 

“Yes, Priestess is… doing dishes,” Itachi sighed.

“Doing...dishes?” Amy asked quietly.

“Apparently she likes to do chores to calm her down,” Neil explained. 

“Oh right, that guy said your name was Baelfire? What is that all about?” Rory asked.

“Oh, long story,” he said simply. “She should be done soon…”

“All done! No dishes for when you lot get back now, is there?” River said coming down the hall. “I helped her since she tends to have them pile up until she’s stressed.”

“River… You don’t tell them that…” Priestess whined. She sounded like she was whining to her mother. Was River her mother? Their relationship so far sounded as such. But that would mean the Doctor and River… had a child? He was already confused on how she was a full Time Lord if her mother was human. “Alright, I’m parking him here for a while. Let’s go to that Diner, shall we?” she added. 

The group went to the Diner and sat down. “Ok, so you got four, I was three. Mr. Delaware was five. Priestess love, were you two then?” River asked.

“Yes, we have two,” she said softly, holding up her own envelope. 

“So?” Rory asked.

“So, where’s one?” she replied. 

“He invited someone else?” Killian asked, speaking what Rory was thinking.

“Well, he must have. He planned all of this, to the last detail,” River rationalized. Amy wasn’t having any of this. Rory was surprised the Priestess looked so calm. Was it because she was also a Time Lady or was there something else?

“Will you all shut up? It doesn’t matter,” she said coldly.

“He was up to something,” River went on.

“He’s dead.

“Space, 1969. What did he mean?” Rory was wondering why River was doing all the talking. If the Doctor’s daughter was just like him… she would be a clever one trying to figure all of this out. Even if he was dead.

“You’re still talking. It doesn’t matter,” Amy insisted.

“Hey, it mattered to him,” Rory added. 

“So it matters to us,” the Priestess finally spoke up. “My father is brilliant and clever. So am I. If I knew I was going to die, I would have left my companions with things so they could finish what I started.”

Amy was silent for a second before shaking her head. “He’s dead.”

“But he still needs us. I know. Amy, I know. But right now we have to focus. You don’t see his daughter not caring about this do you?” River added. 

“Mates,” Killian intervened. “I get this conversation is important, but this may be more. Look.” The pirate was pointing at another blue envelope. If they were not seated in such a crowded booth Rory would have noticed himself. 

“Excuse me, who was sitting over there?” Rory asked a nearby busboy. 

“Some guy,” he replied with a shrug. 

“Well that’s specific…” Neil sighed, rolling his eyes.

River looked over. “The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it’s the end, who do you call?”

“Friends? People you trust?” Rory suggested. He noticed the Priestess hold her boyfriend’s hand tighter. What was going on? Did she know something they didn’t? She always seemed to. More than River.

“Number one, Who did the Doctor trust the most?” River asked. As if on cue, the bathroom door opened, and… The Doctor came through? How was that even possible? “This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold,” she added angrily.

Rory noticed the Priestess shaking.

“Or hello, as people used to say,” he replied. This was _ definitely _ the Doctor.

“Doctor?” Amy asked, perking up and staring in shock. Still silence from his daughter.

“I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz,” yep… definitely him.

“You’re ok. How can you be ok?” Amy demanded.

Rory noticed River giving Priestess a look, but she shakingly mouthed what looked like “spoilers.” 

“Hey, of course, I’m okay. I’m always okay. I’m the King of Okay. Oh, that’s a rubbish title. Forget that title. Rory the Roman!” he exclaimed, finally noticing him. As always after Amy. “That’s a good title. Hello, Rory. And Dr. River song. Oh, you bad, bad girl. What trouble have you got for me this time?”  _ Slap _ . River’s gaze never left his. She was angry. Rory knew that look. It was a look Amy gave him if he did something stupid. “Okay. I’m assuming that’s for something I haven’t done yet.”

“Yes,” River said with a short breath. “It is.”

“Good, looking forward to it. Now who are they?” he asked curiously looking at the others. Amy and Rory exchanged looks, but River’s expression never changed. How could the Doctor not know them? He surely should remember his daughter. “I haven’t… are you a Time Lady? How is that possible? You’re not somehow the Master, are you? He’s supposed to be…”

The Priestess went up quickly and placed a hand on his cheek, shaking with tears. Moments later, the Doctor stared at her. “You. You’re my…” he pulled her in for a long and tight hug. “Oh, I’m so sorry you always have to do this, love. Oh right! This is the first time you got to meet Amy and Rory! They don’t seem to know about our...situation. You didn’t tell them?”

“Sit...situation?” Amy asked. “You just looked at her like you didn’t know her then suddenly you do?”

“I’ll take that as a no. Where are Sasuke and Sakura then? Are they in their homeworld with that baby of theirs? Itachi’s here, and… Neilfire and Hook?” he asked confused. “Why are they with you? 

“Sakura is pregnant so she and Sasuke are staying behind in Storybrook,” Itachi said, speaking up. “They’re looking for Emma.”

“Emma? What happened to Emma? Does it have something about you rushing me and your mother...”

“Spoilers,” River added before the others could reply. Her voice was still venomous. Rory’s mind was going a mile a minute. One minute he doesn’t know any of them, the next he knows all of them? The way he was talking meant River was _ not _ her mother.

“Good to see you again, Doctor. I waited until she gave the memories back,” Killian… or rather  _ Hook _ … said with a slight bow. Why was he called Hook? 

“You both and calling me that…” Neil said under his breath. 

“I don’t understand. Any of this…” Rory finally spoke up. “How can you be here? Why did you suddenly not remember you had a daughter? Why did you actually call him Hook like in the fairy tale of Peter Pan? Is he really that ninja from that anime one of the children at the hospital was watching? I remember him saying things about Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and…”

“It’s alright Rory,” Priestess sighed. “I can explain my end later. For now, we need to focus on...what just happened.” Her grip never left her father. It was as if she hadn’t seen him in hundreds of years.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked, clearly concerned. He kissed the Priestess’ forehead before going on. “Anyway, I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise, it’s all a very,  _ very _ big coincidence.”

“River, Priestess, what’s going on?” Amy finally said. It was very obvious things were running through her head as well. It was all overwhelmingly confusing. More than it had ever been with the Doctor.

“Amy, ask him what age he is,” River spat. Priestess said nothing, clinging to her father.

“That’s a bit personal,” the Doctor pointed.

“Tell her. Tell her what age you are,” Nine hundred and nine,” he said, a bit confused.

“Yeah, but you said you were…” Amy suspiciously.

“So where does that leave us, huh? Jim the fish? Have we done Jim the fish yet?” River asked.

“Who’s Jim the fish?” He asked while rubbing his daughter’s back gently. 

“I don’t understand,” Amy said. “Any of this.”

“Yea, you do…” Rory said to the Doctor. He was just so overwhelmed. 

“I don’t! What are we all doing here, and I mean all of you. Priestess, you rarely come into my Universe or timeline. It’s obvious that Pharaoh’s doing something horrible. Is Emma in my timeline? How is that even possible?” the Doctor demanded.

His daughter took a breath before uttering, “spoilers...dad…”

“We’ve been recruited. Something to do with space 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third,” River added on their end. 

The Doctor looked sadly at his daughter before turning back to River. “Recruited by who?”

“Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the Universe. Well,  _ our _ Universe.”

“And who is that?” he asked curiously.

“Spoilers,” River and the Priestess both said in unison. If River wasn’t her mother, then she was still a big influence in some way.

A little bit of a walk later, and they were in the Doctor’s Tardis. “1969, that’s an easy one! Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1492, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware the Third. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well three, I suppose. Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason? Well, except my daughter and Itachi. Even her other two seem a bit miffed,” Doctor added.

The Priestess nodded to Rory as she and Itachi were helping him with things. “I’ll find out,” Rory said, going down to the others. Itachi was silent, but after a look from his girlfriend followed him down to the others. He remained silent though.

“Explain it again,” Amy demanded.

“The Doctor we saw on the beach is a future version, two hundred years older than the one up there,” River explained.

“I forgot how crazy Priestess said that Time Travel could be. All those years in Neverland was nothing compared to this…” Killian noted.

“I’d have to agree,” Neil added.

“Neverland? That’s… nevermind that now. All that we saw on the beach is still going to happen. He’s still going to die,” Amy added.

Rory wanted to know more about how he could be from Neverland, but didn’t say anything about it now. “We’re not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So, the Doctor, in the future, knowing he’s going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to… what exactly? Avenge him?”

“Revenge is something I can understand seeing as I have tested those waters myself. Though, I doubt that. Not with what the Priestess had told me about the man,” Hook sighed. 

“Save him?” Amy suggested.

“Yea, that’s not exactly his style either,” rory added.

“We have to tell him,” Amy insisted.

“We’ve told him all we can. We can’t even tell him we’ve seen his future self. He’s interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe,” River explained.

“Time travel is definitely a headache…” Neil said. “There goes any hope of being able to be there for Emma and Henry.”

Rory noticed Hook shift uncomfortably before Amy went on. “Yes, but he’s done it before.”

“And in fairness, the universe did blow up,” Rory reminded her.

“But he’d want to know,” Amy tried to rationalize.

“Would he? Would anyone?” River asked. 

“No,” Neil piped up. “I’ve already found out I’m supposed to die since she had to save me to save my dad. Now my father is the one who has to remember our timeline. I don’t want him knowing that I die to save his life.”

“I’ll have to agree. Though, in my case I know my death is coming. I’ve planned it as much. The only thing keeping me alive is her Tardis right now,”

“Planned?” Rory asked. “What do you two mean by time…”

“My daughter and I are being extremely clever up here, and there’s no one to stand around looking impressed! What’s the point in having you all?” The Doctor peeked down for only a second and then disappeared again. 

“Couldn’t you just slap him sometimes?” River huffed.

“We can explain the timeline part later. When the Priestess is ready,” Itachi said calmly.

“River,” Amy began. “We can’t just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be okay with this?”

“The Doctor’s death doesn’t frighten me. Nor does my own. There’s a far worse day coming for me. Itachi Uchiha I see that look. No spoilers from you!” she added, reprimanding the man. 

They all went back up to the main part to the Tardis. Priestess looked happier and was pretty much bouncing ideas and such off her father. It was like a whirlwind even more than the Doctor is usually. Rory could tell life was going to be that much more confusing.

“Time isn’t a straight line. It’s all bumpy wumpy. There’s loads of boring stuff like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays. Big temporal tipping points when anything’s possible. Tardises can’t resist them. Like moths to a flame,” Doctor explained. “Though before we go on, I think you should let Amy and Rory in on what you're all about, young lady. Can’t go on without them understanding how men from a universe with magic, and a ninja that can use chakra points as jutsu and special red eyes that can do loads of stuff can be possible.”

“I agree, we all need to be on the same page,” River nodded. “Go on sweetie.”

The Priestess pouted and nodded. She explained how she was born on another version of Earth in a Universe that is usually cut off from theirs. In the modern times, stories create other worlds and her job is to keep them balanced. He and a woman named Rose Tyler had the Priestess and her twin sister Salihah. How his rival the Master had a crazed son simply called the Pharaoh, and that he had a special hold on anything that is not Time Lord or human. The Doctor and Rose died, but the Priestess also had a special power to reverse timelines. She usually stays to her universe, but sometimes has to dip into others.

“So… magic is real in your Universe?” Rory confirmed. “So, Kilian  _ actually is _ Captain Hook, and Itachi  _ is _ the Itachi from the anime the kid patient I met in the hospital liked? What about Neil?”

“My father is a version of Rumplestiltskin. Why I’m also called Baelfire. We had a falling out because he was using magic for bad things and I wanted us to be normal again. Though, at least in this timeline, the Priestess helped rekindle our relationship.”

“Do superheroes exist too?” Amy asked curiously.

Priestess chuckled. “Funny you of all people would ask that. Yes, they do. I’ve met Howard Stark from Marvel before. Kept flirting with me since he didn’t meet Maria yet. Anyway, in that world Moranko has actors who play the roles, obviously. Karen Gillan plays you, and a woman in Marvel’s _Guardians of the Galaxy_ as well as _Avengers Infinity War_ and _Endgame_. Seeing as you are played by the same character, the actors are always to be watched carefully. If they die before they are meant to, the characters die alongside them. Thought that might be something I should add before we go on.”

“You never said anything about that before,” Itachi said thoughtfully.

“Oh right, I don’t know why I think that just popped in my head,” she shrugged. “As for you three, I don’t know about Killian’s actor other than your story but Neil…” she sighed. “He played an asshole who hates vampires enough to murder them. Don’t like that one. Doesn’t mean I hate your actor. Just means he’s a good one. Oh! Not to mention dad’s actor plays a Targaryen in the  _ Game of Thrones _ spin off!” she added with a proud smile. “Targaryens are my favorite house!” 

The Doctor chuckled, “alright, now that we are on the same page back to business! So I just got to give my Tardis 1969 and NASA, because that’s space in the sixties, and Canton Everett Delaware the third, and this is where she’s pointing.”

Amy seemed to shake off that she shares an actor with a superhero character and looked at the screen. “Washington D.C., April the eighth, 1969. So why haven’t we landed?”

“Because he’s hesitating,” Priestess sighed. “I tried to make him realize we have to all go there together. He wants to take you home.”

“Come on, a mysterious summons. You think I’m just going to go? Even you looked hesitant to go with us. Who sent those messages? I know you know. You, obviously, but them too! I can see your faces. Don’t play games with me. Don’t ever, ever think you’re capable of that. Priestess and her companions have a pass since she knows my timeline. You three don’t,” the Doctor said stubbornly.

“You’re going to have to trust us this time,” River insisted.

“Trust you? Sure. But first of all Dr Song, just one thing. Who are you? You’re someone from my future. Getting that. But who? Okay. Why are you in prison? Who did you kill, hm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously.” Rory saw the Priestess make a face as a child would when her parents were talking about embarrassing things like sex. 

“Trust me,” Amy said.

“Okay,” Doctor said softly.

“You have to do this, and you can’t ask why.”

“Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.

“I’m not lying.

“Swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters,” he insisted.

“Fish fingers and custard,” Amy said. Rory could tell she was still shaking.

“My life is in your hands, Amelia Pond,” Doctor sighed.

“Thank you, I swear you’re so damn stubborn. Not even listening to your daughter to move things along…” River huffed.

“So, Canton Everett Delaware the third. Who is he?” the Doctor was right back to business. As usual.

“Ex FBI. Got kicked out,” River explained.

“Why?” Doctor asked. 

Priestess seemed to not be able to take it anymore at this point. “Because he wanted to marry a black man,” she sighed. “Sorry, it still bothers me how horrible humans are at that time. His offense was a double no in that time.” Itachi chuckled and kissed her. 

“It’s alright love,” River chuckled. “Anyway, six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting.”

“Yeah, 1969. Who’s President?” the Doctor asked.

“Wait… wasn’t it Nixon?” Neil asked. “I went to school in America after Neverland so…”

“Yes, Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate. There’s some good stuff, too, River suggested.

“Not enough,” the Time Lords said together. 

River rolled her eyes. “Hippies! The two of you!”

“Archeologist,” the Doctor retorted with a flirty tone.

“Ew…” Priestess said, making a face. River just chuckled at the response. 

“Ok, since I don’t know what I’m getting into this time and my daughter isn’t allowed to tell me, for once I’m being discreet. I’m putting the engines on silent.” Priestess just sat back rolling her eyes, while River pulled another lever that was the proper one to pull. Rory knew that trick. Amy did that all the time. Not like she’d admit it… “Did you do something?”

“No, just watching,” River said pretending she didn’t do anything just like Amy did…  _ Are all women like this? _ He wondered to himself. 

“Putting the outer shield on invisible. I haven’t done this in a while. Big drain on the power. Wish my chameleon circuit worked like her’s... “

“Yes, but then she’d turn into a tree or a closet all the time. That’s annoying too you know! He’s only turned into a wall and a cliff once! Every other time it's a tree or closet. Mostly a tree though,” she shrugged.

“Yea yea, every Tardis has a different personality you know!” her father confirmed. 

“You can turn the Tardis invisible?” Rory asked curiously. He never did it before with them.

“Ha!’ Doctor said excitedly.

“Very nearly,” River said before discretely moving another lever.

“Did you touch something?” he asked her confused.

“Just admiring your skills, sweetie.”

“Again...ew… Knew that line was coming but ewww…” Priestess whined. Itachi chuckled and poked her on the forehead. 

“Is that a family thing? I remember that kid mentioning something about it.”

“Yes,” Itachi smiled sadly at that. “My first love did that to me, and I passed it onto my brother, and then…”

“Spoilers if you ever read and watch it Rory,” Priestess sighed.

“Right, well I am interested now so…” 

“Ok we can have this conversation later! You might learn something River. Okay. Now I can’t check the scanner. It doesn’t work when we’re cloaked. Just give us a mo… Woah whoa whoa… You lot wait a moment. We’re in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let’s take it slow,” they watched the Doctor step out of the Tardis, but a strange smell came into it. The Priestess gasped. She did something with the setting of her sonic. 

“I need to get out there… Does anyone else smell that sulfur? Now I know why I saw that mark…” she put her sonic into her bag and pulled out what looked like a cloak. “Good thing I made a complete duplicate of James’ cloak!” She put it around her making her invisible. The door opened and she went out the door before River could stop her. 

“That girl is too much like her father…” River sighed. “What is she thinking? I get the Doctor but her too?” 

Itachi sat down and sighed. He looked a little pale. “Hey, you doing alright?” Rory asked walking over. 

“Yea, just a bit dizzy. Maybe I had too much dango,” he shrugged. 

“Wait, didn't the Priestess say you died of sickness?” Killian asked, coming over. “You said you're a...nurse?” The Pirate didn’t seem to think that was something possible. Rory was really starting to get annoyed at the sexism about that… “I think Rory should look you over, mate.”

“No, I’m fine. That serum should keep me alive until time reverts. Remember?” Itachi asked. 

“If you die of being sick I think I should still have a look at you. You’re in a different Tardis now, right? Being away from hers might cause some kind of effect,” Rory suggested, concerned. Their conversation was interrupted by a bang. He wasn’t really paying mind to what was being said out there.

“Everytime,” River sighed.

Rory looked over, and saw that the scanner was working perfectly fine. “He said the scanner wouldn’t work,” he said walking over. This was more important. He was being held down by the secret service. Though, the invisibility cloak seemed to be working just fine. Priestess was nowhere to be found.

“I know, bless,” River sighed.

“Stop that! Argh! Oh! River, have you got my scanner working king yet??” Doctor yelled.

“Oh, I hate him,” she huffed.

“No you don’t!” he yelled back.

After telling River to make her blue, they watched the service men, Canton, and Nixon stare at the thing. 

“What the hell is that?” the president asked.

In pure Doctor fashion, he was now sitting in the President’s desk. “Mister President, those children just told you everything you need to know, but you weren’t listening. Never mind, though, because the answer’s yes. I’ll take the case. Fellows, the guns, really? Do you think you can just shoot me?”

“Children? There’s only supposed to be…”

“Spoilers, Itachi. You can talk amongst yourselves, but Amy and Rory can’t know what you and the Priestess know. Just Kilian and Neil,” River interrupted in a whii, but then made her way out to the others. “Their Americans!”

“Don’t shoot. Definitely no shooting. Where is my daughter?” he asked looking around.   
“I’m around! Don’t mind me, just trying to figure out where I’m getting weird readings fro… No! Bad Crowley!” she said. The invisibility cloak flew off and she went right up to Canton. “Oi, did Pharaoh give you some kind of deal or something? Make you put on an american accent? This is really annoying. Don’t deny it either or I _will_ call you by the name your bitch mother gave you!” she huffed. 

The President and secret service were flabbergasted. First she comes out of nowhere and then starts yelling at Canton. Said man sighed. “Alright, you got me!” he said, now putting on an English accent. He flashed his eyes red and back again. “Happy? Don’t call me that. I really hate that name.”

“How… red eyes? Are you some kind of demon?” The President yelled. “Shoot him!”

“Wait no! Don’t shoot! He’s Canton’s long lost twin from England. He’s just got this weird technology that makes his eyes turn red.. A real annoying one. Are you currently King of Hell?” she asked quietly.

“King of Hell?” he whispered. 

“Damn… I spoiled that…” she sighed. She looked up and frowned. “Please calm down everyone ok? Dad, can I use your Tardis for privacy? You guys do your thing…” she took the man...demon(?) into the Tardis. Her companions, River, and the Doctor acted as if it was a normal thing. The secret service was too confused and shocked to do anything.

“N...nobody shoot us...please?” Rory began. “I’m very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we’ve all got our hands up.”

“Are you devil worshipers, witches, and demons? All of you?” Nixon demanded. “And what is that box?”

“First of all, it’s a police box. Can’t you read? I’m your new undercover agent on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name the Doctor. My daughter is in training as the Priestess when she comes to visit. These are my operatives, The Legs, The Nose, and Mrs Robinson.”  
“I hate you... “ River commented.

The Doctor smirked before going on. “No you don’t, anyway, my daughter uses special technology that to the naked eye looks like magic. This Crowley is a long lost twin of Canton who lives in England. He’s associated with her enemy, code name the Pharaoh. These are her operatives, the Weasel, Jolly Roger, and Flynn Rider.”

“ _ Tangled _ ? Really?” Neil said under his breath. 

“Second time I’ve been called Weasel…” Itachi sighed quietly. Killian seemed to be perfectly fine with his code name. Even if he was confused about what  _ Tangled _ was. 

Nixon stared at them all perplexed. “Who are you?”

“Nah, boring question,” he brought them back to the present. “Who’s phoning you? That’s interesting. Because Canton three… or Crowley? Anyway he’s right. That was definitely two girls. Which means there’s only one place in America they can be phoning from.”

“Where?” Killian asked. It seemed as if the fact there were two girls and that Itachi was worried about that got to him. What was it though? Their conversation was interrupted by a cloud of red smoke flooded out of the Tardis and out of the open window. A few minutes later, Priestess walked out with the man she took in with her.

“Ok, sorry. My mistake. He has Dissociative Per… Multiple Personality Disorder. Crowley is just a second part of him, not an evil twin. Canton’s back. He’s trustworthy, don’t worry. Pharaoh was just using Crowley. Crowley was only here since we showed up. Canton is the one you spoke to before that Mr. President. Anyways, yea,” she said, glancing at River who sighed. Rory really wondered what those two knew. The bit about multiple personalities didn’t seem right either. “So we all want to help. Give my dad and me five minutes to explain.”

“On the other hand, if you lay a hand on me, my daughter, or my friends you’ll never, ever know,” her father finished. They really were a lot alike. 

Nixon was still wary of them. “And what about that smoke?”

“Just a show. Crowley likes to send off special tech before he leaves. Quite the drama king that one. Probably gets it from his mum…” she mumbled that last part. 

“Sir, I cannot recommend that you…” the one secret serviceman named Carl tried to plead with the President, but he raised his hand.

“Fine. You all have five minutes,” Nixon ordered. 

“I’m gonna need a SWAT team, ready to mobilise. Street level maps covering all of Florida. A pot of coffee, twelve Jammie Dodgers and a fez,” the Doctor ordered.

“Two fezes!” Priestess added with a wide smile. The Doctor smiled proudly and snapped a thumbs up at her. Rory saw Itachi chuckle and scan the room. He had this perception necklace on, so he wondered if he was using that Sharingan thing. 

“Give him the maps,” Canton said. It was clear he was back to his old self. “Why Florida?”

“There is where NASA is. She mentioned two spacemen. NASA’s where the spacemen live. Also, there’s another lead I’m following,” The Doctor explained. Priestess went back to silence again, but was talking silently with River. There seemed to be a bubble or something so that no one else would be able to listen to their conversation.

“A spaceman, like the one we saw at the lake?” Amy asked. “There’s another one?”

“Maybe,” River said, getting out of the invisible bubble. “Probably.”

“Who’s that?” Amy asked Rory suddenly. She seemed to be worried about something. “I remember…” Priestess frowned while Rory noticed Itachi, Killian, and Baelfire look at their arms again. This time he swore that he saw tally marks.

“Amy? What do you remember?” Rory asked. 

“I don’t know… I just,” she wavered for a second.

“Amy? What’s wrong?”

“Amy?” River asked suddenly.

“Are you alright?” Doctor added. 

“Yeah. No, I’m fine. I’m just feeling a little sick. Excuse me, is there a toilet or something?” Amy asked.

“Sorry, ma-am, while this procedure is ongoing you must remain within the Oval office,” the secret serviceman began.

“Shut up and take her to the restroom,” Canton sighed. “Anyway, your five minutes are up.” He seemed worn out. Rory tried to follow Amy since he was a worried husband, but was stopped by security.

“Yea, and where’s my fez?” he heard the Doctor say.

“Always with the fez…” River sighed.

“Come on, you know you like a man in a fez Dr. Song,” he smirked with a wink.

“Ugh… you're doing that on purpose now… Just to embarrass me…” Priestess mumbled while looking at things. Rory tried his best to keep calm, but Amy feeling sick worried him. He had a weird feeling lately that she might be pregnant and if she was she’d be in danger. A little while later, the phone rang again. “It’s them, Mr President. It must be. Go ahead and answer.”

“Spoiling the fun in banter?” Rory heard the Doctor said in a little huff.

“Please…” she sighed.

Nixon picked up the phone. “Hello, this is President Nixon.”

“They're here!” the girls said together. One Sounded very British. Cockney even. 

“They're coming to eat us!” the British girl yelled. 

“Help!” The other one begged.

“There’s no time for a SWAT team. Let’s go. Mr President, tell them help’s on the way! Canton, on no account follow me in this box and close the door behind you,” by the time the Doctor finished, Priestess had dragged her own companion into the Tardis while Rory, River, and Amy (who had returned) ran in as well. 

Canton sighed and ran in after. “I’ve already been in there, it's just a...” he yelled following. Though his speech stopped. 

“Jefferson and Lafayette aren't girls' names. So they are definitely not her names. Jefferson, Adams, Hamilton, and Lafayette, Madison. River?” The Doctor asked. 

“Is one of them good at rapping?” The Priestess mumbled. (AN: I COULD NOT HELP IT~I looked it up and it's an actual placement… There is a Lafayette and Madison street near it!)

“Surnames of four founding fathers and a french military man who fought for America,” River nodded. She and Priestess exchanged glances but said nothing.

“Lovely fellows. Three of them fancied me,” the Doctor said with a smile. 

“I bet Hamilton and Lafayette were two of them… I met them too in another Universe so I’m not sure if they were the same kind. Lafayette flirted with me, Jack, and everyone else…” Priestess sighed. 

Rory noticed the Doctor do a sad smile. “I’m sure Jack flirted back.”

“Oh he did! Took a while to get out of there,” she chuckled softly. Rory walked over to Canton. He was in there before, but he didn’t remember? “Oh right… I used a special spell so he just thought it was a strange box. I wanted to give him the surprise later on!”

“Right, are you ok? Coping?” he asked him.

The Doctor seemed to not notice and went right back to work. “You see, the President asked the children two questions. Where are you and who are you. They answered where.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” Canton said finally.

“Yeah, you get used to it,” Rory shrugged.

“Before it was…”

“You get used to that too, mate,” Killian said, patting the man’s shoulder. 

“Now,” the Doctor continued. “Where would you find five big, historical names in a row like that?”

“Where?” Amy asked. 

“Here. Come on. Are you taking care of this?” he asked Rory.

“Why is it always my turn?” he asked.

“I know what you're gonna say, he’s not technically the newest Amy. Killian is. You do this Killian. I believe in you!” Priestess said with a smile patting the pirate on the back.

“Aye aye, Priestess,” he said with a small bow. He stayed behind while they went into this strange place. Rory didn’t know the crazy adventure all of them would be going on and what the two girls had in store for them all. 


	14. A Tale of Two Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whirlwind begins. Not only do memory issues come with this new threat, but the Pharoah decided to move things along instead of having the group investigate properly. The Doctor just wants to know his daughter. Is that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the divergence starts. I promise! No more word for word from the transcript! I need to get these chapters through so I can add some cute stuff at the end. Also, Pharaoh is an ass.

It worried the Doctor when he was stuck in a pickle that only his own daughter could take him out of. It wasn’t fair. None of this was. It wasn’t fair that he could never remember her because the last adventure he ever had was one where he had no idea who she was. From what he gathered it was not reversed. It was a fixed point in his own timeline and in hers. The last time he saw her was in the Library. Before that was...well, that timeline he knew River would not let him speak about. He knew Itachi would one day be his son-in-law, and that there was a time where he was allowed to stay with his daughter for two hundred years before she had to depart again. 

“Spoilers love,” River mumbled. “I know that face.”

“Yes, yes I know. You’ve said that many times,” he sighed. “I’m still curious about who this Clara is, but I’ll have to wait on that now don’t I?”

“Clara?” she asked. The Doctor looked at her surprised. 

“Wait, I know something you don’t? That’s different. Wait…” his mind was going on a bit. The older version of himself seemed sad when glancing over at River. He remembered what she said about the adventure he had with her before she died. That must have been what he was doing when the worlds…

“Like I said, spoilers. Obviously, you remember something that I don’t know yet. So stop that, and let’s go find those girls,” she insisted. “Now, Priestess love, should we go by what you know? I’m sure we don’t want to go the same way forever now do we?”

The Priestess smiled with a nervous nod. “Ok, first off, don’t go down that manhole over there. Especially you River, I don’t want you saying something that will make me even more traumatized after dad tells you to scream if you hear anything…” River smirked after she shivered. The Doctor chuckled, having some kind of idea what that would have been. “Anyways… too dangerous down there. It’s better for us all to stick together, so everything can go down at once,” she sighed.

“Go down at once?” Rory asked. 

“Sorry Rory, something I can’t exactly stop. This is dad’s timeline, after all. Also, Amy, you should probably tell my dad  _ and _ Rory that secret of yours...” she frowned. Itachi took her hand and kissed her forehead while the others looked at Amy. River visibly stiffened but didn’t say anything.

“You know about that?” she asked with a frown. 

“Know about what? Is something wrong, Amy?” Rory asked concerned.

“You know you can tell us anything,” the Doctor added.

“I’m… I think I’m pregnant,” she admitted.

“You...you do? I might be a dad?” Rory asked. It was clear how excited he was, but River still said nothing.

“That’s wonderful!” The Doctor said hugging her and Rory. The Priestess and Itachi looked concerned while her companions and Canton joined in the congratulatory phrases.

“That’s great and all, but why is that important…” Canton inquired, but was cut off by both River and the Priestess.”

“Spoilers.” 

Her father wanted to know what was bothering his daughter and why Amy’s pregnancy was important but knew better than to ask. They explored the warehouse and found very strange things. The Doctor and Rory were more protective of Amy than they ever had been. Old space suits and such. They heard the girls scream and they ran towards the noise. They first found one of the girls. She was dressed in what looked like clothes a pirate would wear. Did she like pirates...or…? He glanced over at Killian who looked at her stunned. 

“You, who are you lass?” He demanded, he used his good hand to hold out his pistol. The Priestess looked at her closely and tried to calm the pirate down. 

“Killian… you see it in her eyes, right?” she said calmly. 

“Priestess… You don’t mean…” Itachi mumbled. 

“Why do you have a gun?” the young girl asked, sounding scared. 

“I...I’m…” Killian stuttered, but for some reason shot the gun in her direction, only for the girl to use powers to send it back his way, injuring the pirate on the shoulder.

“Killian!” Priestess yelled. 

“D...Doctor…” Amy said nervously. The Time Lord turned in her direction and saw an astronaut. In a warehouse? The next thing the Doctor knew, there was a gunshot. That was when the strange missing pieces of memory started. 

A few weeks later, The Doctor and his daughter found themselves tied up in Area 51. They were bored. Tying up Time Lords and forcing them to stay in one spot was never a fun idea. They found each other speaking in different languages about the various guards when Canton wasn’t around to mess with them. It was the only thing to keep their ever racing minds occupied. 

“We found River Song,” Canton said walking over.

“What are these bricks made of?” Priestess asked. 

“Where is she?” The Doctor asked just as casually.

“She ran, off the fifteenth floor,” he seemed a bit concerned but kept the act up pretty well.

“I'd say zero balance dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe,” the Doctor said this as if to answer his daughter’s question earlier.

“Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison,” she added. 

“And it still won't be enough.” her father finished. Never fail, whenever he was able to remember her they became synced. They would often finish each other’s sentences and bounce off each other constantly. It came with the territory of being Time Lords. 

“We also finally caught Itachi Uchiha. It seems every time we tried to find him he… turned into crows somehow or got the best of us in some other strange way. They were like illusions. Anyway, we finally caught him with Rory Williams. We got them both at the same time.”

“Showoff,” Priestess sighed. Her father couldn’t help but notice the small smile she showed. “Uchihas can’t help but show off.”

A few minutes later, several body bags were dragged inside the cell, which was almost finished. “Is there a reason you’re doing this?” The Doctor asked. 

“I want you both to know where you stand.”

“In a cell,” the Time Lords said in unison.

“In the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything.” After the dome sealed them all in, Priestess didn’t even wait for small talk. She got up and raced to the bags. When she found Itachi she hugged him tightly then nudged him playfully.  
“Still can’t help yourself can you Uchiha? Gotta show off to the American soldiers,” she chuckled.

“Of course I did. If I was on the run again I wanted to have a bit of fun,” The young shinobi smiled, but the Doctor couldn’t help but notice he seemed to be holding back something. 

“Well from her reaction I guess everything went alright. Good job Canton,” he said getting out of his confines. He went over to Amy immediately. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Finally.”

“These things could really do with air holes,” Rory added.

“You’re telling me mate!”Killian said taking in a bit of air. “You alright Neil?”

“Yea,” Neilfire coughed. “I’m good.”

“Good, everyone’s good. We should get on the Tardis and catch River,” Priestess said getting straight to the point. The Doctor was really worried about her sometimes. She usually took the lead to make things go faster. She was always scared to get too attached only to make sure he could not remember her. They all got on, and River fell into the pool coming back drenched. Well, all except for Neil it seemed. He was there one minute and gone the next.

“Where did Neilfire go?” The Doctor asked. He looked at his daughter who frowned. It was already apparent that she was the only one who could remember these creatures she called the Silence. She had explained to them all what they were several times in case they were to forget. “Priestess?”

“We went to a place and he got taken. Guess who,” she sighed. 

“Wait, where’s Amy?” River asked. 

“Amy? Amy??” Rory yelled frantically.

“It’s alright,” Priestess sighed. “Pharaoh ever so kindly decided to have this timeline go quicker… We don’t have to go looking for the girls. He has them waiting in the first world we go to after this part. After River gets home,” she sighed.

“I see,” River said with a frown. It was obvious to the Doctor that this was  _ not _ supposed to happen. “Well, if that’s what he wants you should take me home. We can’t mess with the timeline too long. Besides, they will hunt me down otherwise,” she sighed.

“Right,” The Doctor frowned. “Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now, River Song,” he said with a soft smile. He remembered how much his elder self seemed to care about her. Both of his elder selves. Almost immediately after they had returned River, a distress signal rang. It was like a whirlwind. Look away one second and it’s something else. Everything seemed to go so fast when his daughter was involved. Why couldn’t they enjoy a time where they can just relax and be themselves? None of this was fair. None of it. The Doctor hated that their time was always cut short. He wanted to travel with her. For years. Get to know her properly. Maybe… Maybe this timeline will be different.


	15. A Pirate's Life for Me... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is right at home on a pirate ship where a mysterious siren is going around getting people with the black spot, while Itachi's illness gets worse.

It’s felt like years since Killian Jones had stepped foot on a ship. He was kidnapped by the Pharaoh, spent enough time with Emma to fall deeper in love and make a child with her, was brainwashed and controlled in a warped mind palace, and now he was traveling with the Priestess, her father, and his companions.   
“Home sweet home it seems…” he sighed.  
“This is a pirate ship?” The Doctor asked.

“Aye,” Killian nodded. “Not as great as the  _ Jolly Roger _ but it’s nice.”

“Doctor!” Amy whispered coming out from behind a box. Neil came right behind her. “That Pharoah guy took us here. What happened? Where’s River?”

“He decided to make things move along quickly. Really annoying. You alright Neilfire?” Priestess asked. 

“Yea, fun memories. I always find myself back on a ship,” he sighed. 

“Alright, let’s go meet the pirates then!” Priestess said with a smile. “Ok, so I might really enjoy a pirate’s life… I mean, staying on the  _ Jolly Roger _ got me started! Then it was the  _ Black Pear _ l, the  _ Flying Dutchman _ for a time when Davy Jones was replaced, even the  _ Romani Azul. _ That ship is full of women. That was fun. Especially when Jack was trying to hit on all of them. They tortured and castrated him for that one. It grew back though. After an enemy killed him. They liked him better after he saved everyone. Then we fought Admiral Richmond and...”

“Priestess…” Itachi interrupted.

“Oh right,” she sighed.

“Should we start doing that when the Doctor starts a rant?” Rory asked Amy.

“No, I don’t think it would help,” Amy shrugged. “Their dating. I don’t think we’d be much help. Plus he’s older.

“Alright, let’s go then!” The Doctor said, lifting the hatch to above deck. “Yo ho ho! Or does nobody actually say that?”

“In my experience… no,” Killian sighed. He was still very confused about references.

“Parlay! Pirates do say parlay right??” The Priestess added, following her father.

“Aye… that we do.” The group was then led to the captain’s quarters. “Doctor, why don’t I do the talking since I am a pirate as well? This is my expertise. I don’t usually understand what is going on.” As he said this, he noticed Itachi look at his hand and frown before putting it into his pocket. What was that about?

Priestess sighed dramatically, “he’s got a point dad, might get things done faster.”

The elder Time Lord pouted. “Yes, I know you’re right,” he sighed. “Go on Captain Jones.”

“Captain?” The man in charge asked. “So you’re a Captain like me?”

“Aye, our vessel is from far away. We found it from a faraway land. It picks up other vessels that are in need of assistance, and…” After a small crash, a mirror fell from a vanity. Everyone’s attention went to the sound and saw Itachi stifling coughs. 

“Itachi,” Priestess asked frantically going over. When he straightened up, they all saw the blood from his mouth. No sooner did they all see it, but that is when the singing began. “No… ok, put these in, I brought them just in case!” She took out a small pair of earplugs. And put them in his ear.

“You brought a sick man onto this ship, now she’s coming for him! The demon,” the Captain said angrily.

“No no, not if I can help it,” Priestess said. She took off the glasses too. She was frantic. “Sorry Captain Avery and the other pirates, but I do have magic. It’s not demonic or anything like that, but it will help.” The demon woman appeared and despite the earplugs, it seemed Itachi was still entranced by her thrall. 

“Beautiful…” he said with a dazed voice.

“No, she’s not!” Priestess yelled. The siren yelled at her. “Oh stop it! I don’t have time for this. Stupendo!” she yelled and the woman was sent flying. “Barrier! Oi, two different kinds of spells.”

“What...just happened?” Itachi asked groggily sitting down. 

“You didn’t tell me you were sick again before leaving the Tardis. That’s what! You know what she does and why. Did you have to be so bloody stubborn!” she huffed. 

“Slow down sea witch,” Avery began.

“Sea witch? Really? I’m not Ursula or fake Regina Ursula!” she yelled.

“Why does he have the spot then, eh? He’s not injured!”

“Because he’s sick! She goes for the dying and sick too! Bloody idiot pirate.”  
“Hey,” Killian interjected.   
“Sorry, Just a bit stressed…” It was clear she wasn’t just stressed. It was a worry for the man she loved. 

“Ok wait, so what is going on then?” Doctor asked calmly. He seemed to be the only one who could calm her at the moment. “Is it spoilers to ask?”

“Well, not anymore,” Priestess said with a sour expression. Itachi sighed with a frown but said nothing. “Captain Avery, we are from other worlds. Long story, doesn’t matter. What matters is for you to know she is not a demon. She’s an alien, like my father and me. We are currently on a ship that is parallel to another in another world.”

“So that’s why she came after Itachi coughed blood and looked in the broken mirror. It’s the way she was able to come into this plane of existence,” the Doctor explained.

Killian, the pirates, and the rest of them were barely keeping up with what they were explaining. The ship’s crew were extremely silent. “Right. All reflections have suddenly become gateways. Did you ever look in a mirror and think you’re seeing a whole other world? Well, this time it’s not an illusion.”

“Aye… unless it is another world…Like Wonderland,” Killian sighed. “That’s another story entirely.”

“She’s a doctor,” Priestess went on. “She thinks that anyone who had previously been taken by her was sick. She took them into her reality and hooked them up to machines. Her crew is all dead. It’s just her. We can’t wait around here,” she took out a device similar to what she used on Emma with Regina’s soul. “Rory, come here. You’re a nurse so it will work for you. We’ll have to quickly call Sakura for instructions, but you need to learn a better medicine than Earth.”

“Me?” he asked walking over confused. “What is that thing?”

“It will temporarily make your body able to manipulate chakra like in Itachi’s world. Don’t worry though. You won’t get the Sharingan this time. The other guy’s case was special. Also, Captain Avery, you should find your son and bring him here. We gotta figure something else out than the normal,” she ordered.

“Toby?” He askes suspiciously. “He’s here? How is he here?”

“Stowed away. Just like us. Anyway, before you ask I know a lot. I hate it sometimes honestly. Too much. Especially…”

“Spoilers,” Doctor said. He had been quiet to let her talk but buzzing his screwdriver for things.

“Yea…” She sighed. “Anyway, go find him and take him here. The barrier spell should hold her back for a bit until we do plan B. Plan A was doing the normal timeline of events, now, come here Rory.”

“That thing won’t hurt him, will it?” Amy asked worriedly.

“No, it just transfers certain things and allows his own chakras to open. It might feel a bit warm and tingly, but no worries Amy,” she added forcing a smile.

The Captain and what Killian could assume was his first mate did as they were told to find the boy. “She sounds like a siren but is secretly a doctor. Interesting combination,” he sighed. The room was silent as she used the device Rory winced a little, but it wasn’t that bad.

“There, now we gotta call Sakura. I hope she’s not in labor. That wouldn’t be pleasant…” she sighed. “I lost track of how many months we’ve been away,” she fiddled with her smart device...thing? 

“What the devil is that?” one of the other pirates asked.

“It’s called a cell phone,” Neil explained. “We’re not just from other worlds, that’s from the future.”

“Got it, hey Sakura,” she said with a soft smile.

“Hello,” The pink-haired girl on the other end was sitting down with a rounder belly. “What’s going on? Did you find Emma? Sasuke’s helping David out with sheriff stuff.”

She frowned, “We got an emergency here… So we’re stuck in my dad’s timeline for a bit. We had to leave my Tardis behind. Apparently, that also means the serum keeping Itachi alive is not working anymore due to distance. You and Sasuke watched it all, we’re on that pirate ship right now. The one with the doctor girl. He’s got the spot right now for obvious reasons. I gave Rory the ability to use chakra temporarily. Can you give him a quick crash course to heal his lungs enough for now?” she asked. “You can give him proper lessons later.”

She nodded, “of course I can. Give him the phone. I’ll try the best I can for basic instruction. It won’t heal him a lot, but it will be able to save him at least. If he ends up being taken by him, I’m sure that I can try to get Sasuke to help with consent.”

She smiled softly. “Of course. Sharing the eyes might help you out. Alright Rory, here,” she said giving Rory the phone. It took an hour or two for him to get the hang of what they called chakra control enough to heal his lungs from the current state. Itachi was now able to breathe easier.

“Rory, you’re my own superhero,” Amy said with a smile kissing her husband. Priestess tried to hide an embarrassed face. Why though? “So what’s the plan now?”

“Well, unfortunately, I can’t have Rory heal Toby, I’m sorry Captain Avery. Though you can’t return to England and a pirate ship is no place for a boy. No offense Neilfire,” she added.

“Not like I could help it, it was better than the alternative. Well… for a while anyway,” he shrugged. Killian shook his head and chuckled.

Priestess smiled and went on, “I think you and your crew should stay on that opposite end. She can make sure he stays alive as well as the others. You can captain her ship and give her purpose again. You can all live without worry of the outside world and have a new kind of adventure. That is what happens in this world,” she finished.

It took the captain a few minutes to respond. “From everything I’ve seen, I trust your judgment, lass,” he nodded. The group prepared themselves and entered the parallel world. It took a bit for the Captain to get used to it. The woman hooked Toby up to the machines, but after consent was given let him up while being attached. The rest of the pirates were revived as well. The Doctor and the others went back to the Tardis and went off traveling again. 

“Priestess,” Itachi said softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I thought staying away from reflections would work and…”

“Just stop it you genius of an idiot,” she sighed. “I know you didn’t want me to worry, but you were at the point where your illness will kill you. That medicine wearing off means you can quickly die at that rate. Thankfully Rory already has nurse training which makes Sakura’s job of teaching him easier and quick. No other person could have done that,” she smiled softly and glanced at Rory and Amy.

“Alright, today was a long day. We can discuss this more tomorrow and give Rory more training. Get to bed all of you, Priestess, do you need sleep tonight? I did a few nights ago.”

“Yea, I haven’t in a while,” she sighed with a yawn.

“Ok, choose a room that’s not Itachi’s, got it?”

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Yes dad,” she chuckled. Killian and Neil followed, leaving Amy and Rory to talk with the Doctor a bit before bed. 

“Fun memories, huh?” Neil asked.

“Aye, interesting to see a siren that does good things. Don’t worry, we’ll find Emma. I think Priestess knows where she is. Otherwise, we would not have followed them. This is the longest she had ever been able to spend with her father.”

He nodded. “Yea, I know. We just have to go with the flow. Night, Killian.” The men who loved Emma Swan went to their beds and slept. Living on this Tardis was rough but interesting. When they find Emma, though, it would prove even harder.


End file.
